Love Bites Hard
by I.Drago
Summary: Edward falls in love with a young girl,Bella.She is special both among Vampires and humans. They fall-hard-for each other but the circumstances aren't letting them say what they feel. Will they fight to be apart? Or will they fight to be together?plz R
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to change some of the "myths " about vampires that Stephanie Meyer had in her books, like sparkling vampires and biting humans to get their blood doesn't actually kill them, it only will make them... let's say 'happy' to donate their blood, and vampires can make their memories of 'donating' their blood fuzzy. _________________________________________________________________________________________________

BELLA'S POV

"Ow!" I yelled when the nurse was trying to disinfect my wounds from my previous fall. Urgh. I don't even want to remember that! It was so embarrassing! Especially since it was right in front of my WHOLE school!!

Suddenly, a thought made me smile and continue my day not bothering with the giggling and snickering. Want to know what thought was that?? I was going to have my first dance lesson with my two best friends: Alice a very annoying, over-protective, spirited person with a horrible hobby called shopping. And Kimi a Japanese girl that is calm yet agitated that loves to do sports.

When school was over my mom came to pick me up, and left me at Alice's house, so I could go to my class with my two best friends. It was hard not being in the same school as them or even not living very close to them, but it was nice to know that I could see them as long as somebody drove me here.

At the dance studio we met a very pretty blonde girl named Rosalie that was about 7 years older than us, which made her 17 years old. She showed us around the studio and introduced us to her partner Emmet, which was a really big guy but he was very nice to us. Now the time for us to decide what to dance, as expected, we couldn't decide. Alice wanted to learn how to belly dance, Kimi wanted to learn how to break dance and I wanted to learn interpretive dance. So Rosalie said that for today we could go to the classes we wanted, but next time we came we all had to make our choice.

As I wandered inside the studio I saw every type of dance possible until I reached a room with a gorgeous guy dancing, I got so enthralled in his dancing that I stayed until they stopped, wondering what this was I went to ask him.  
"Um… Hello…?" I asked really nervous.  
"Oh! Hello little fella! Can I help you with something?" He asked giving me a bright smile.  
"Um. What is this dance called?"

"Ahh! This is the Paso Doble. Do you like it?"  
I blushed but nodded  
"That's so good to hear! Next week I'm going to start teaching young people like you! Would you like to join?" He asked, genuine enthusiasm in his voice.

Still blushing I said "Yes, but I have to speak with my mom and friends first"  
He chuckled and nodded and asked if I would dance a couple of dance moves with him. Without knowing what to do I blushed even further and slightly nodded.  
Those 5 minutes of dancing with him were amazing! I learned so much! I'm definitely going to join Mr. Cullen's class! If only I didn't trip as much as I did…

EDWARD'S POV

I was so enthralled in the music and my moves that I didn't even notice that a little girl wandered into my room; I should've picked her thoughts right away, I don't know why I didn't. Anyway, she was so cute! Her depthless brown eyes, that little voice and that BLOOD of hers she was so yummy! Ugh, Edward snap out of it! She was a little girl! So why couldn't I read any of her thought's? Maybe I was just tired.

What was strange was that she had so much emotion on those little moves I taught her. And further more her scent was different from the other humans I don't how to explain this but, the scent that most humans gave, she gave it stronger, and she had something off about that too, it was like she wasn't 100% human. I must be imagining things.

When I got home I was bombarded with thoughts. Rosalie was handling with the dance studio, the new inscriptions, the money we were spending, and the money we were gaining… Emmet was being Emmet, which means he was being an idiot, "Man, I really would like to play _ham vs. mah. _Ooh I think I just made that game up right now…" Esme was being her old lovable self and Carlisle was worried over… me?  
"Carlisle, do you need some help?" I asked concerned  
"Um. Yes. Yes, I do" he replied absently

"What is it?" I asked more concerned than before.

"The scent you bring today, I recognize it." He said simply.

"How come?" I asked my worries flowing away.

"Well… you see… before I met Esme I had a few flings with some human women, and I think one of them might have had a child of mine…" He said that last part in a barely audible whisper.  
"So, what exactly does that mean?"

"I don't know and that really disturbs me."  
"Ooh. I'll just leave you to your thoughts, and I will take this intoxicating scent out of me." I said and prepared myself to leave when Carlisle tensed up again, but this time I let him be.


	2. Chapter 2

CARLISLE'S POV

Oh, my GOD! Did he just say intoxicating? I only smelled it because I recognized the smell other wise I wouldn't have known that he had it. This can't be! She is Edward's singer? I guess we better start packing up and leaving, I really don't want to cause trouble to this community over a little girl. I better talk to everyone before talking to Edward.  
"Esme, Rosalie, Emmet. Please come here." I said in my normal tone. Sometimes having super hearing comes in handy.

"We're all here." Rosalie said capturing my attention.

"Edward has met his singer." I said matter-of-factly

Silence reined in these short seconds before Esme started smiling, Rosalie made a glare and Emmet started laughing out loud.

"We should start packing." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Oh no we won't! He has to control himself; besides, we can only stay for another year or two." Said Rosalie with a look of anger and happiness.

"Yes, I agree with her. And I would like to meet his singer." Esme stated with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, you see… I think she a small girl, to small to even call her a teenager. I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"You won't, honey. Edward has a lot of control over himself. So, don't worry." And with these soothing words that came from my lovely wife I will let us stay here for some more years. Good thing Edward was in the shower otherwise he would've heard everything.

BELLA'S POV

After dancing with Mr. Edward Cullen I went to the front desk in search of my friends, but I just couldn't find them so I went to the ballet room and saw Alice doing the five basic ballet positions, and she was doing them flawlessly. With curiosity in my spirit I went to check in Kimi. She was doing the two different types of top rock and doing the V position on the floor and a kick through and later on, she did a Ci-ci from position 4. You could easily see that Alice and Kimi had a talent and were having fun. After a few minutes Alice and Kimi joined me on the front desk waiting for Kimi's mom to pick us up.  
"So, Bella, what are you going to learn?" Kimi asked with a look of curiosity on her face.  
"I'm going to learn the Paso Doble!" I said as cheerful as possible.  
"Wow!" Shrieked Alice.

I blushed wondering what made my choice so shocking. Abruptly I felt Alice tense up, and I realized a blonde boy was approaching her with a huge grin on his face.  
"Hi, Alice!" He said with a cheerful expression.

"Um. Hi, Jasper!" she said hesitating a bit

He chuckled and handed her a pair of ballerina shoes. "You forgot these"  
"Oh. Thank you." She took them with a small smile playing on her lips.

"My pleasure." And he took off with a slight hesitation.  
When Kimi and me were preparing to launch all types of questions a female voice called us, and when we were heading towards Kimi's mom, Rosalie stopped us to ask if we already made a decision. And without any reluctance we all said what we chose and at what time and day we could come. Rosalie smile, nodded and said good-bye.

At home my mom asked if I could go to the living room because she and my dad wanted to tell me something. I sat there waiting for them to come and explain me what was happening. Instead my dad came with a cup of some red liquid that looked like tomato juice.  
"Drink this." He ordered  
"Um… okay. But I don't like tomato juice" I said confusion written all over my face.  
"This isn't tomato juice. Drink up" he ordered once again with a pained expression.  
With fear I took a sip and it tasted delicious! So I took a bigger sip and that's when I saw the expression of disgust and bewilderment my parents were making.  
"Um… honey… have you felt satisfied with the normal food we give you?" she asked with a voice filled with dread.

"Um… yeah, well kinda, its like it's missing something."

"Oh. Well, darling, we have something very important to tell you and you cannot tell anyone! Understood?" Said Charlie with a pained expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Are you liking my first fanfic?  
And people who read, could review and try to guess where this is going, and will you tell where you're from?  
I'm from Portugal =D  
Now, read and PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!  
I do not own these characters, except my own.  
Enjoy!!  


* * *

BELLA'S POV

.GOD! It can't be! I don't want to be like this! I don't wan to move! I want to tell my friends so they can soothe me. I want to dance with Edward! I want to see Rosalie and Emmet! I WANT TO BE NORMAL! I want my parents happy! I want to live and die happy! I don't want an eternity; I just want a simple life! And my parents were just standing there afraid of me! Just standing there and seeing me cry!

Without another word I got up and went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

#-#-#-#-#-#

School passed in a blur, and without me knowing I was already in the front porch of Alice's house with my dance bag around my shoulders. I couldn't let them know why I was sad so I might as well fake my happiness…  
"Hi, Bella!" I heard two high pitched voices say.  
"Hi, guys!" I said, trying to be convincing. I guess they were so excited that they didn't notice how I was inside. And that was good. I think.

"So are you ready to start with your Paso Doble, Bella?" asked Kimi.  
"Yes, yes I am." I answered trying to be convincing. "So, Alice will you tell us who that boy was?" I asked trying to make conversation

"He was just a guy in my class" Alice replied trying to say it nonchalantly, and failing miserably.

"I doubt it." Teased Kimi.

"Well, we better get going other wise we're going to be late!" I tried saying it without them suspecting that I was starting to crumble from my previous news.

When I walked in to my classroom I could just stop worrying, and start paying attention to my moves. When we were in the middle of a dance move I tripped and slide to a patch of glowing sunlight, and where the sunlight touched my skin, it started to itch. Hum… I guess I'm hypersensitive to the sun now.  
"Isabella, are you okay?" Asked a sweet velvety voice that I recognized from before.  
Quickly I stood up, blushed and nodded. Not trusting my voice and my mouth to rat out the truth.

"No, you're not. The skin in your arm is all red! Let me treat it."

I blushed even further and nodded, following him to a room with a medical kit. He sat me down, picked up my arm that made me feel a slight shock of pleasure and when he took a closer look to my arm he sighed and said, "this isn't a scraping wound, this is a burning wound. Where did you get burned?" It took me a while to know what to say until I just said the truth to him. "I got burned by the sun…" I said in a barely audible whisper.  
"The sun?" He asked surprised with my answer. I just nodded.

EDWARD'S POV

The mysterious Isabella Swan entered my class; I still couldn't read her thoughts and her blood was becoming toxic to me. She was doing fine with her moves, but something was off, it was like she had something nagging at her, all her emotion from before replaced by worry and sadness. It was at that moment that she tripped and slid all the way to a sunlit patch on the floor. Good thing I wore my clock that had its screen made of Swarovski crystal otherwise I couldn't have helped her.

"Isabella, are you okay?" I asked concerned. I don't know why but I had this feeling that I wanted to protect her from every thing that may harm her.

She quickly stood up, blushed (which made her look very cute) and nodded. I think she wanted to say something. And then I smelled blood, more worried than ever I said, "No, you're not. The skin in your arm is all red! Let me treat it." Once again she blushed and nodded, following me to a room with a medical kit. I sat her down, picked up her arm that made me feel a slight shock of pleasure and when I started t exam her wound I gave a big sigh and said to her. "This isn't a scraping wound, this is a burning wound. Where did you get burned?" It took her a while to answer; I think she was pondering what to say, until she said in a barely audible whisper, "I got burned by the sun…"  
"The sun?" I asked surprised with her answer, and she just nodded. Without any further delay I treated her wound and said she could go home, on her way to the door I whispered in a frequency only vampires could hear " What are you?" , Little Bella stopped in her tracks and whispered just as quietly as me, "I'm a myth." And with that she left. So she is what I am? No! But she has a beating heart and can grow and she's soft and cute it's impossible! My poor Isabella can't be what I am! She can't! I'm going to talk to Carlisle.

I entered his office in the hospital and waited for him to arrive. After waiting 15 minutes he entered and just stood there watching me.  
"Isabella is what exactly?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear from him.  
"She is your singer and she has a bit of vampire DNA in her." He said calmly to see if I wouldn't go nuts with these news.  
"My what?" confusion swirling my thoughts  
"Your singer. The only human that the smell of her blood is so strong that it becomes intoxicating for you." He said matter-of-factly.

"… Oh…" and with that I left. I went to the only place that would let me breath and think my own thoughts. My meadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Here is my chapter for the week. hope you like it!  
I'm starting to know why people beg for reviews, if nobody likes the story we might as well dont write it!!  
So here I am BEGGING for a review!  
**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

BELLA'S POV

I can't believe I told him that! But my mind caught something off about him: a missing sound, an extra something or… I don't know how to explain I just knew that telling him was the lesser of two evils; _at least I don't have it all boiled up inside me anymore.  
_I went to search Alice to see what she was doing this lesson but I saw her with Jasper training something more advanced, she was doing pirouettes and leaps, when she stopped for a water break she had a love-struck look on her face and all because of Jasper. With that sight I let them be, and went looking for Kimi. She was already learning how to do a hand glide and by that move she was learning how to do the famous windmill. Only I was the only one who didn't have talent and was a total freak! Disappointed in myself I went to an empty room and trained all the moves I learned up until now. And I just kept falling over and over, and it was always in the same move. Hearing a small but booming chuckle I turned around to see Emmet looking at me, so of course, I blushed.

"I know what your problem is." He said simply.  
"So… What's my problem? I'm doing everything Mr. Edward told me to do, but I keep tripping on my traveling spins." I said with bitterness in my voice.  
"It's easy!" He said grinning "Don't think."  
"My problem is… thinking?" I asked bewilderment in my voice.  
"Yep. See, let's do it together. Don't think on whatever is bothering you, okay?"  
Appalled I nodded.  
Concentrating only on my feet without looking at my feet took a lot of effort and because of thinking only on my feet I didn't trip!  
"Oh! Thank you, Emmet!" I said ecstatic with my performance.  
He chuckled, nodded, bowed and said "My pleasure!"  
I blushed and excused myself and went to the front desk to be with Kimi and Alice.  
"Um. Guys, I just wanted to say that you two have serious talent in dance!" I said with a happy tone on my voice.  
"You have too!" yelled an over-reactive Alice.  
"Yeah, you have talent! We saw you dancing with that big and goofy guy." Kimi said a bit embarrassed.  
I simply blushed. Today it was Alice's mother to pick us up. On our way home I think I saw Edward running towards the woods although it was hard to be sure because it ached my eyes to follow such a quick movement. Wait! We were in a car and he was running. How could he be that fast?  
Abruptly, time slowed down and I saw my friends were in great danger, so to protect them I put them behind me. Why? Alice's mother crashed against a deer. And I guarantee you, it was no fender-bender, it was a life-threatening situation.  
A few seconds after the collision, I blacked out.  
I woke up with Alice and Kimi, next to me with a few scratches and a flaming car a couple of yards away. That's sooo cool! And then I blacked out again.  
I woke up; again, in a hospital with a very gorgeous doctor looking at a file he had in his hand. "Um. Hi. I'm Bella." I said fighting off the heavy impulse I had to go to sleep.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle, your doctor." He said with a big smile.  
"Are Alice and Kimi alright?" Concern in my voice.  
"Yes, because of you, they only have some bruises and scratches. However, you came in with a broken arm and foot, but because you're partially vampire you should be fine in an hour or so." He said matter-of-factly.  
Surprised and confused I asked how did he know what I was, and he smiled and left my room, leaving me alone. Isn't it weird that my parents aren't here beside me? My life is crumbling down and in a few hours all doctors are going to put tubes on every nook and corner of my body because I'm partially VAMPIRE!! Urgh. All of a sudden there was a lean and gorgeous man in my room, Mr. Edward.  
It was my turn to ask. "What are you?"  
He smiled a sad little smile and answered "A myth, Isabella. I'm a myth"

I chuckled. "Please call me Bella. I don't like Isabella"  
"Bella, it is." He smiled a crooked smile that was beautiful. "You may call me simply Edward." I blushed and nodded slightly.

"How did that doctor know that I'm not human?"  
"It's your scent. It wasn't this strong yesterday, but today, you smell half human half vampire." He said.

"So that means he's a vampire too, right?"  
"Yes, that's why you're in a special room, in this room, no sunlight can enter."

"Oh" I that was all I could say. "How come you don't get burned in the sun?"  
"There are crystals that you can use that protect you from the sun. The Swarovski are what I use." After a few minutes of silence I made myself say what I was thinking.  
"I want to see Alice and Kimi." I announced.

"You shouldn't Bella, they're both sleeping and in a few hours you'll have to… feed." He said disgusted with the idea.  
"Oh." Sadness made it self well know on my word. "And how do I do it?"  
"That's what I'm here for. I'm going to teach you how to be a 'good' vampire."  
"Oh… Kay." With that he picked me up and we went somewhere, that was enticing. It was some kind of meadow. "Wow! Where are we? This is so beautiful!" Mesmerized with the image, I barely noticed a sweet scent that was coming from the woods.  
"Now, Bella let your senses flow. And when I say so you may go to hunt that deer."

I did as told and my senses told me there were at least 3 deers. I could sense that they were eating because of the little noises they were making.  
"Now. Bella. GO!" He gave me a little push. And into the woods I went. I was moving so fast!! _I haven't tripped yet! Isn't it great?! _As I finished that thought I tripped and landed right next to a fleeing deer. I heard a booming laugh that I thought I recognized but I just wanted that deer so BADLY! Guess what? I took advantage of my klutz-yness and grabbed that poor deer, and before I knew it, I was drinking his blood. When I was gorged I started sobbing like a mad woman. I felt someone pick me up and rub my back, but I didn't care whom it was I just knew that I needed someone to hold me. After I stopped sobbing I had to thank whoever was holding me. And I wasn't surprised when I saw Edward holding me, but he had a strange expression in his face. Was it pain? Fear?  
"Sorry about that." I said sniffling "It's just that…" I didn't know how to finish that sentence so just let it leave there unfinished. Suddenly I realize where I was and I jumped from his embrace, oddly I felt like I just lost some part of me. _Wow! How can a ten year old feel that she just lost a part of herself in a boy? _I mentally shook myself and stared at my feet.  
Suddenly I felt a presence somewhere in the woods. "Um… Edward… Was there someone with you when I was…. Um … Hunting?" I asked shyly.  
"Yes, Emmet needed to talk to me so he came here."  
"So he saw me trip." And by the end of that sentence there he was laughing at me.  
"I sure did! Man! It was so funny! But you used that as an advantage I'm proud of you." He said surprising me. _I thought he was going to mock me through all eternity!!_ "Don't take me wrong but I'm going to laugh at you whenever I see you!" _Wow! He knows how to ruin a good moment! _I thought sarcastically. Since there was nothing I could say I just blushed. "Um. Can I see my friends now?" I asked diverting the attention from me to Edward. "Sure, sweetheart. I'll take you there."  
In less than a minute I was in a bedroom with two beds, when I started walking forward, Edward caught my wrist, so I whirled around glaring at him.  
"Wait. I need to give you something, since there's sunlight in that room." He clarified. Then he put his hand in his pocket and took out a necklace that was beautiful. It gave the impression of being simple but elegant, seductive yet glamorous, … and on and on I went trying to seize that right adjective for that object. _It's a mystery just like Edward. _For a lack of words I tried to touch it but Edward didn't let me. _I'm a 10-year-old kid of course he won't give that to me! _But then I felt something cold around my neck when I looked down to see what it was, it was the necklace and Edward was fastening it. With his slight touch I felt once again a slight shock of pleasure. "Thank you, Edward! It's beautiful! No, it isn't! Beautiful doesn't even describe a third of it! Oh! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I said in a barely audible whisper that nearly ended in a shout. I hugged him and kissed his cheek as a way to thank him. When I realized what I had just done I blushed. Without a second thought I went in the room and sat in a chair that was in the middle of the beds, that way I could see them both. They were so peaceful. I was so glad that nothing serious happened to them…

EMMET'S POV

I was drinking a pint from a girl, when I smelled a really sweet scent that I just couldn't resist (I know that Carlisle doesn't approve of my little habit, but I only do it once a year to keep me healthy) I followed this rich scent to a ballet class, but found nothing in there, so I continued my search. I stopped again in a break dance class, but once again there was nothing in there that resembled this smell. I was about to give up when I find an empty room with a girl dancing the Paso Doble, and she kept tripping! It was so funny! That's when I realized that this was the girl that Carlisle talked about. As my curiosity spiked up I saw her fall one more time and made myself be noticeable by chuckling at her clumsiness. And then she blushed making her scent stronger. She has a really good smell. "I know what your problem is." I said simply.

"So… What's my problem? I'm doing everything Mr. Edward told me to do, but I keep tripping on my traveling spins." She said with bitterness in her voice.  
"It's easy!" I said grinning "Don't think."  
"My problem is… thinking?" She asked bewilderment in her voice.  
"Yep. See, let's do it together. Don't think on whatever is bothering you, okay?"  
Appalled she nodded.  
You could see she was concentrating on her footing. What was impressive was that she didn't trip!  
"Oh! Thank you, Emmet!" She said ecstatic with her performance.  
I chuckled, nodded, bowed and said "My pleasure!"  
She blushed and excused herself.  
_She's SOOO cute! I wouldn't mind having her as my sister! _With that thought I went home to my sweet Rosalie.

EDWARD'S POV

I was running towards the meadow when I feel a car nearby, I thought I saw Bella in there so I followed it. When I was ready to peek inside the car Bella stared at me with amazement, a few seconds later I saw her put her body in front of her friends because the woman that was driving crashed into a deer. But something amazing happened during the crash, there was some kind of band that enveloped the three girls, protecting them from flying glass and metal. The car stopped with a screeching halt, and without further delay I took the girls from under the car, when I reached the woman she was about to die so I started taking care of her wounds while calling an ambulance. _What was that blue thing that protected them?!? _I thought to myself while making a request to the ambulance to take them to the hospital where Carlisle was working.  
#-#-#-#-#

I heard Carlisle exchanging a few words with Bella. After he left her I entered her room and almost immediately she spotted me.

"What are you?" She asked.  
I smiled a sad little smile and answered "A myth, Isabella. I'm a myth"

She chuckled. "Please call me Bella. I don't like Isabella"  
"Bella, it is." I smiled a crooked smile that I only smiled when I was happy. "You may call me simply Edward." She blushed and nodded slightly.

"How did that doctor know that I'm not human?"  
"It's your scent. It wasn't this strong yesterday, but today, you smell half human half vampire." I said.

"So that means he's a vampire too, right?"  
"Yes, that's why you're in a special room, in this room, no sunlight can enter."

"Oh" That was all she could say. "How come you don't get burned in the sun?" She asked intrigued in me.  
"There are crystals that you can use that protect you from the sun. The Swarovski are what I use." After a few minutes of silence she made herself say what she was thinking.  
"I want to see Alice and Kimi." She announced.

"You shouldn't Bella, they're both sleeping and in a few hours you'll have to… feed." I said disgusted with the idea of seeing her feed like I do. _I mean she's so sweet and innocent I don't think she can handle doing a killing of an animal_.  
"Oh." Sadness made it self well know on her word. "And how do I do it?"  
"That's what I'm here for. I'm going to teach you how to be a 'good' vampire."  
"Oh… Kay." With that I picked her up and we went to my meadow.

"Wow! Where are we? This is so beautiful!" She was mesmerized with the image. I noticed that she smelled the deers that were yards away. It was a sweet scent that was coming from the woods.  
"Now, Bella let your senses flow. And when I say so you may go to hunt that deer." I told her carefully afraid that she went ape with the smell. Amazingly, she did as told. After giving her a few moments to test her senses I let her go. "Now. Bella. GO!" I gave her a little push. And into the woods she went. She was moving pretty fast!! Emmet came to talk to me about a little girl that he thought was Bella. That was when we saw her trip, he cracked up laughing and I had this strange urge to go get her and protect her from landed right next to a fleeing deer, what was amazing was that she used her mistake to her advantage. When she was gorged she started sobbing, I couldn't help myself I had to hold her and comfort her. After she calmed down, I just couldn't let go of her. She was adorable, innocent, brave and extremely altruistic. _I just don't want to let go of her! I want her!_ _But I can't have her in that nearly kills me! SHE'S MY REASON TO LIVE! _

"Sorry about that." She said sniffling "It's just that…" I guess she didn't know how to finish that sentence so she just left it there unfinished. Suddenly she leapt out of my embrace, I think I saw regret in doing that but I wasn't sure. _Damn it! I want to know what she's thinking!_ I felt a presence somewhere in the woods, and she felt it too, because she tensed up. "Um… Edward… Was there someone with you when I was … Um … Hunting?" She asked shyly.  
"Yes, Emmet needed to talk to me so he came here."  
"So he saw me trip." And by the end of that sentence there he was laughing at her, I just wanted to rip him apart.  
"I sure did! Man! It was so funny! But you used that as an advantage I'm proud of you." He said surprising both of us. I was starting to calm down when he had to screw everything up with his damned attitude! "Don't take me wrong but I'm going to laugh at you whenever I see you!" Since there was nothing she could say she just blushed. "Um. Can I see my friends now?" She asked diverting the attention from her to me. "Sure, sweetheart. I'll take you there."  
In less than a minute we were in a bedroom with two beds, when she started walking forward, I caught her wrist, so she whirled around glaring at me. I was afraid of letting her go because of the slight smell of blood, but when I looked at those brown eyes that had a slight golden tinge to them. _Argh! What a delightful sight.  
_"Wait. I need to give you something, since there's sunlight in that room." I clarified. Then I put my hand in my pocket and took out a necklace that belonged to my mother. I thought this necklace was so difficult to describe… _just like Bella is_. _Urgh! Get a hold of yourself!_ She stared at it for a long time, I was starting to worry if liked it, and it was then that she tried to touch it but I didn't let her, instead I fastened it around her neck. I slightly touched her and once again I felt a slight shock of pleasure. "Thank you, Edward! It's beautiful! No, it isn't! Beautiful doesn't even describe a third of it! Oh! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She started in a barely audible whisper that nearly ended in a shout. She hugged me and kissed my cheek, I think it was a way to thank me; if I were human I would be blushing. When she realized what she had just done she blushed (making her sweet, sweet scent crash against my nostrils). Right then she went inside the room and sat in a chair that was in the middle of the beds, which made me wonder what this little girl did. _She saved their lives with her body and that strange blue band that enveloped them at the moment of the crash.  


* * *

So... What do you think?!?  
Any suggestions? Thoughts? Praises? Critiques?  
You know what to do!! :D _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**  
"Hi Stephanie Meyer!!" :D  
"Heey!"  
"What are you doin' heere?"  
"I'm here to give you a gift!"  
"Is it Twilight?!"  
"Hmmm... No!"  
"Shoot! Then what!?"  
"A KICK IN THE SHINS!!"  
-runs away-  
"AU!! DAMN!! I got tricked!"  
So, This means I don't own Twilight. As you all know.  
So enjoy!! =D

* * *

BELLA'S POV

I had been waiting for 2 hours, and those to hours made me think a series of questions that were unanswered. Like: _Am I adopted? None of my parents are vampires. Why did that doctor's scent seem familiar to me? How did my parents know about vampires? How old will I be until I stop growing?  
_I heard and felt something move under the hospital covers, so I jumped out of the chair to see if they were already waking up, and that's when I saw two little blue eyes looking at me, and they were filled with questions! _Oh crap! What is Alice going to ask? _Luckily and unfortunately she fell in a deep sleep too quickly for me to greet her from her sleepy state.  
After a few more hours of waiting Alice stirred again, and suddenly her mouth was moving and saying. "Where are my clothes? I mean I spent hours on the mall looking for the right shoes!" With that said I bursted out laughing, and when I came to my senses Kimi was laughing too. _Oh! I'm SOOO happy! We're all laughing again! _

A few weeks passed by Alice and Kimi are back in school, Alice's mother is back to work and everything sounds just fine! But that's when Kimi decided to drop DA BOMB!!

_Flashback_

Kimi was really restless. She was fidgeting and avoiding everyone's gazes. We were on our way to our dance class when Kimi clears her throat, which means that she has something really important to say.  
"Um… guys…"She was really apprehensive.

"Yes, Kimi?" I said reassuringly.  
"I'm going to move…" And with that all of our planning towards our future came crumbling down.  
"WHAT? YOU CAN'T MOVE! YOU HAVE TO STAY! WE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER UNTIL WE ARE OLD LADIES!" Alice just went nuts with these news.  
I just nodded in agreement and stayed silent the rest of the trip. Thoughts were weighing down on my conscience.  
_End of flashback _

That day seeing Edward or dancing was just something I had to do to pass the time.  
The day Kimi was leaving I missed my morning classes to say goodbye to her, by the time she was in the car all three of us had tear stained faces. _It was so hard to say goodbye to her! _The rest of the day was horrible not even my class with Edward made me feel the slightest of pleasure.  
The next few weeks Alice and I were in a gloom so big and nothing seemed to pull us out of that state, and that's when Jasper came along to pull his maiden out of her melancholic state, and of course, Alice went along on his shiny white horse to the land of happiness! And me? Well… I am a maiden but my prince charming will never come because… yeah, guess what?! I'm a freakin' vampire! The only thing that seemed to make my days better were my dance classes with Edward.  
As time passed by Edward helped me bit-by-bit to see that a friend that moves away doesn't mean we weren't still friends.  
Over time I became accustomed to confide in Edward every time I needed, he even helped me when Renee and Charlie started fighting with each other. We even spent time together outside our classes. We went to the cinema; the zoo and he even introduced me to his family, I loved hanging out with Emmet.

_Edward's fantastic! I don't know what I'd be without him!_

One day he took me to his meadow, but he was really restless and every time I tried to look him in the eye he flinched. _What's happening? He's acting just like Kimi was._

Fear enveloped me in those minutes. "Bella, two years have passed since I've been here. And I want you to have my phone number and e-mail. What I'm about to say is something that destroys me…"  
"W- wha- what is it?" I dreaded his next words. And as if I was cursed he said THEM. Those words were like daggers, and something was twisting them slowly and painfully, it seemed that I had no more flesh for them to rip apart, so all of them moved towards my heart shredding it to pieces.

Without knowing what to do I just ran in the general direction of my house, but then I knew that Renee and Charlie were fighting so I ran in another direction, just trying to put space between me, Edward and my parents. I was doing fine until I tripped and a piece of wood pierced my stomach. _Argh! What do I do now! I have to take it out of me, so it can heal. And I have to feed before this loss of blood makes me do something I don't want to._

As the ranting inside my head went on-and-on I gripped the stick, but before I had the opportunity to pull it out a deer with a broken neck fell beside, and Edward barked the order for me to drink while he pulled out the stick. Because I was so afraid I didn't even stop to think what I was doing, I just did as told. And surprisingly it didn't hurt… much. After it was all over I just started sobbing, and to make it worse Edward tried to soothed me, which made me think of all those times me and Edward were together, he always could put me on a good mood and to think I was loosing this wonderful person, to think I was loosing another great friend. I just lost it. Right then and there, I didn't care I was ruining his shirt or that I was lost in a forest or even that my dad would call the whole squad of policemen if I wasn't home by 9pm. I JUST DIDN'T CARE.  
After a few hours I stopped crying and fell to sleep in the arms of my fleeing friend.

#-#-#-#-#  
When I woke up I was in my room with a picture of Alice, Jasper, Edward and me at the zoo. On the back of it was my handwriting. It read_ 'most amazing day with my friends! x)_' Now I only have Alice as my best friend!

As I got out of bed I saw a note on the screen of my laptop with Edward's handwriting, I leapt towards it hoping that this letter was going to tell me that yesterday was just a nightmare and today we would meet again. But instead I find this:

_My beloved Bella,  
I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, just as you started trusting me.  
As promised here is my phone number and e-mail. I hope you contact me, because I really do like talking to you.  
I will see you again. Trust me on this._

_Bella, to believe is to conquer. So believe we will see each other and it WILL happen!_

_I'll miss you.  
~ Edward C._

By the time I finished reading it I was crying silent tears. Since today was Saturday I didn't have anything important to do so I asked my mom if she could take me to the dance studio. I knew I wouldn't find any of my fang-y companions, but I was just doing what Edward told me to do, I was BELIEVING. I kept our memories alive by dancing, by becoming the best of my class, by learning new dances and by winning competitions without even breaking a sweat. By the time I was in high school I was the best dancer Forks had ever seen. Don't get me wrong I was still a klutz, but when I was on the dance floor I wasn't me anymore, I was a fearless, sensual, audacious woman.  
I only spoke to Edward once, because if destiny wanted us to be together it would find a way to do so, and it wasn't going to be me or Edward, deciding when it was going to happen. In the only mail I sent him I explained this choice of mine and that destiny was going to be our 'captain' in this long, long trip. The only thing I didn't tell him was that I dedicated my heart and soul to my dancing skills.

EDWARD'S POV

I was at home listening to Debussy, thinking about the little girl that was making my control over blood start wavering. Her ability… what is it? I got to talk to Carlisle when he gets home, for now I'll just stay here until Bella comes to my dance class. I really want to show her a new move.

#-#-#-#-#

It was midnight and finally Carlisle arrived. "Carlisle, could we meet in your study?"  
"Sure. Can you wait until I take a shower?" Maybe I shouldn't do this now, he looks really tired. "I can wait until you're calmer. There's no rush." I was trying to give him back his smiling face, but the truth is I really want to talk to him. "No. I need to talk to you too." _Seriously? He's blocking his thoughts. Something is going on…_

A few minutes went by and before I knew it he was next to me, with a slightly better face. "So, I wanted to talk to you about Bella." I just couldn't contain myself!

"I'm sure you do. I wanted to talk about her too."  
"You did?" I was surprised. _But why was he blocking his thoughts?_

_

* * *

Cliffy!!  
_Soo... what are your thoughts?!? Good? Bad?  
and, yeah, REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight.  
Whatever is underlined is what happened in the earlier chapter.  
Enjoy ^_^

* * *

  
It was midnight and finally Carlisle arrived. "Carlisle, could we meet in your study?"  
"Sure. Can you wait until I take a shower?" Maybe I shouldn't do this now, he looks really tired. "I can wait until you're calmer. There's no rush." I was trying to give him back his smiling face, but the truth is I really want to talk to him. "No. I need to talk to you too." _Seriously? He's blocking his thoughts. Something is going on…_

A few minutes went by and before I knew it he was next to me, with a slightly better face. "So, I wanted to talk to you about Bella." I just couldn't contain myself!

"I'm sure you do. I wanted to talk about her too."  
"You did?" I was surprised. _But why was he blocking his thoughts?_  
"Well… you see… when Bella came to the hospital… I made some tests on her blood… and…" I was getting very uneasy; Carlisle was never the one to delay news. "CARLISLE! WHAT?!?"

"The results made me worry, because she will grow normally until she reaches 16\17 years, but when she stops growing she won't have the possibility to choose between being 'civilized' or a 'monster'."  
"What do you mean 'civilized? Or 'monster'?" I was getting more confused by the minute. "What I mean is that she will have to kill HUMANS to feed, and I know that, that will kill her. But…" _Oh no! She was devastated just to feed from a deer. So a human! That would most definitely kill her!_ " There has to be a way to stop her from becoming a monster." I didn't care what it would be I just don't want her to be in such a deplorable state, again.  
"Well… you see, son. There is a way."  
"Then what is it?" I think I was regretting my question. The face Carlisle was making was one that I only saw when we brought Rosalie and Emmet to be changed.

"We have to inject her with venom, which means, she will pass through the change, but because she is already partially vampire, it may take more time for her to change and thus, it will be more painful due to the death of all of her cells and the fight between the venom injected in her and the venom present within her."

_This can't be! I won't let it happen! I WON'T! I want to hear her beating heart every single time I see her! I want to make her blush! I want that intoxicating smell, that makes me insane, to remain with her! I won't let her loose her soul anymore than it's already been lost!!_

"I'm NOT going to let that happen!" rage was making me go blind and insane, but I didn't care. I just wanted to keep Bella safe and happy.  
"I know son, I know. But you DO realize we have to leave in a few months…?"  
"Yes, Carlisle. I know that." My words sounded a little bit harsher than I intended but I was too annoyed to apologize. I didn't even tell him about Bella's strange ability.

#-#-#-#-#-#  
A few weeks passed by and Bella seemed so happy about everything! We danced, talked and laughed until we couldn't stand it. One day, she came to my class and all our work on her moves seemed to vanish. She was executing them flawlessly, but without emotion. The little details I taught her were all forgotten. Her smile was gone. _Something happened. _ At the end of class I tried to convince her to talk to me. But she didn't say a thing. I knew it was a matter of time for her to tell me, but for her not to tell me right away meant it was something important.  
The next few weeks Bella and her friend, Alice, were in a big, big gloom. Except that little boy, Jasper seemed to make Alice much better. So I started helping Bella out, soon she told me about her friend moving, so I taught her that a friend that moves away doesn't mean that you won't be friends anymore. I had a reason of my own to tell that to her especially if I was going to move away in a few months.  
I noticed that Bella was confiding more and more in me. I helped her whenever I could. And since her parents were fighting a lot, I decided to take her out. And soon that became a habit; I even took her to meet my family. I believe she liked Emmet very much. _She's so lovely! I don't want to let her go!_

The dreaded day came: the day I would tell her I was going away. To do that, I went to our meadow. I knew that she was starting to suspect what I was going to say, but I knew I had to say it, whether I like or not, I have to say. If I would like to see her again I must say it. "Bella, two years have passed since I've been here. And I want you to have my phone number and e-mail. What I'm about to say is something that destroys me…" I know I have to say it, but I still hate it.  
"W- wha- what is it?" I will, forever hate my next words. As I said them I could see the exact moment they shattered my beloved Bella's heart. I knew that she was going to flee, just by the look on her face, I knew.

She started running towards her house, but suddenly she changed direction which made me worry, so without a second thought I chased after her, only to find her bleeding her guts out, literally, I once had to help Esme out of a situation of this kind so I knew I had to give Bella something to eat before yanking that stick out of her. Luckily I found a deer near by, I ordered Bella to drink it while I pulled it out. When I did she started sobbing furiously into my shoulder, and I just hugged her trying to inhale all of her, trying to make sure I didn't forget how she felt in my arms, just trying to make sure that this little girl was the one and only girl I truly loved. Later on she fell asleep in my arms, I let us be like this, embraced in each other, for a while but then I knew I had to take her to her bedroom for her to sleep in conditions. As I tucked her in, I remembered to write a note to her. It was short but it sent the message through. Under some schoolbooks I found a picture of me with her and all of her friends at the zoo. I left it near Bella, for her to remember the fun we all had that day.  
She only spoke to me once and that mail crushed my heart it said that destiny would be the captain of her life, and if we would ever meet again it would be because of 'Kismet'.

BELLA'S POV

Damn these girls!! They get slimmer and perkier each year that passes by… These dance competitions keep becoming more and more tiring… My competitors are becoming bitchier every year. They can't recognize when they loose. They keep complaining about everything! Especially when they loose, and then they threat me because I beat them in their own game. Of course I don't take them seriously, I mean, I may look like I'm 16/17 years old, but truthfully I'm a 27 year old vampire that now lives in Alaska, after feigning my death in Forks. The place where I learned what I was, the place where I learned very important facts about life, the place where I was loved, the place I will always call HOME. Before settling here, I visited several places, trying to find where Edward might be, but of course nothing happened.

_Yummy! Someone in here is a rare AB negative! Ugh! STOP! These are people! PEOPLE! My control is faltering… WHY?!?  
_"Bella, would you like something to eat before the finals start?" Mike Newton, my annoying dance partner asked, breaking my train of thought.  
"No, thank you. But could you bring me a bottle of water, Mike?"  
"Sure thing Bella!"Gosh! I'm starting to think he likes me. He's so annoying, always asking if I need things, or while we are in practice his hands wander to where they shouldn't. I cringed at those memories. I don't know why but while I was growing up every boy I dated I compared him to Edward. But since I had been dumb enough to push him away, I now had to live with big consequences.

As I was dancing the move Edward taught me when I noticed a very odd coppery color, and of course that made me fill up with rage because A- it wasn't Edward. B- why did I push him away? And finally: C- why did I miss him so much? In consequence of my mental blabber I added another step by accident, almost ruining our whole routine. But because Mike is slightly obsessed with my every move, we manage to pull it off, in big style.  
_I gotta go talk with that person with coppery hair. Wait, they're not here anymore. What the DUCK is happening?_

I stopped searching when my name was called out, to receive my 1st place prize.

That disturbing image of that coppered hair wouldn't leave me alone. I spent my whole school day thinking about it. 15 years passed since I seen him, why wouldn't my attraction towards him just fade?! It's so disturbing not having a relation with a guy because I just keep comparing him to Edward!  
Here I am in the cafeteria thinking how screwed up I am, isn't it pitiful?  
"Isabeeellaaa…. Are you in this planet?" At least I have Alexis and Paige to talk to.  
"Guess not. Please don't call me Isabella. What were you saying?"  
"Some new people are coming to our school tomorrow, I think they're just observing, but if they like this school they'll stay." Alexis said all this as if she was talking to a kinder garden child, totally ignoring my plea. "It will be SO cool if they stayed here!" Paige was finally excited about something, other than some weird Japanese comics. "Sounds nice." I really didn't care if new people arrived or not. But it would be safer not to because I'm officially freaking out about my inability to endure the sweet smell of blood.  
_Who could be trying to enter a school in the middle of the school year?_ I let my mind wander the rest of the day, thinking happy thoughts, until night came and I didn't have any chance but to rest and wish to see Edward just one more time.

EDWARD'S POV

15 freaking years have already passed by, and I haven't stopped counting every second of it. Yes, that's how desperate I am to see Bella again. Especially since Jasper and Alice joined our family recently. It would be so good to surprise Bella with one of her best friends, in which I might add, she didn't have to hide a thing from. If only I could see her just one more time…

A little breeze ruffled my hair; I didn't know I had been outside for so long. _I really don't want to disturb him but I need to give him our news. _Esme was worried about me; she's a really good 'mother'.

"Esme, can I help you with something?" I was trying to be polite, so I hoped down from the branch where I had been staring at the sky. _Oh, my! I forgot to block my thoughts! I disturbed him! _I chuckled at her extreme concern for me. "You didn't disturb me, Esme. I was going to head back inside anyway."  
"Edward, as you know we've been here in France for some years now, and instead of heading towards Norway, I thought of going to Alaska since it will be easier for you to search for our dear 'Cherie'. We all miss her, and you have been lovesick since the very second you left her side." I became stupefied with her comment, after a few seconds, pure joy flooded through my system. I even started dancing and singing with Esme.

All things are packed, and we're minutes away from leaving France. I'm in total bliss, I mean; I'm hours away from searching for the love of my life! Those were my thoughts until I saw the dimension of Alice's luggage. 8 pieces. That was bound to make problems at the airport. I think I'm traveling alone to the states.  
"Carlisle, I refuse to travel with Alice. She's going to have to leave those bags whether she wants it or not. And I don't want to be around that fury filled pixie when they tell her that. May I leave ahead of you?" I know Carlisle was pondering whether he should or shouldn't let me go, he knew that this might be the last time I see him. "Only if you promise to maintain contact with us. You have to spend holidays and such with us. And you have to stay with us in Alaska for a couple of weeks before you leave." I knew this was coming. I just hope that after a few days he'll pity me and let me go, without fulfilling all of his requirements.  
"Carlisle, the sooner I go the sooner I return with Bella, your most beloved daughter."  
"Hey! I heard that! I'm smaller than her so I'm cuter than her therefore Esme and Carlisle love me more. Right?" Alice just HAD to butt in. "We love all of our sons and daughters equally." Esme being the gentle person she is helped maintaining the sporadic, eccentric and dynamic little pixie out of our conversation. I turned to face Carlisle again; I was going to start pleading. "Fine, Edward. You may go, but you have to do what I asked." That was something I didn't see coming. He agreed! "Thank you" Was all I said before I left my family.

It never felt so good being in the United States. Alaska was a very beautiful place, no wonder Esme wanted to come here. As I was exiting the airport a girl handed me a flier that announced a dance competition happening close by. Since I was going to be alone for numerous hours I decided to go, having young Bella on mind as a reminder of the years I danced.  
When I arrived there the finals were about to start, I noticed a very beautiful brunet entering the stage, but her back was facing me so I didn't have the chance to see her face, nevertheless her moves were so full with emotions you would think that what she was dancing her soul out. I managed to get closer to the stage, but that was when I saw a move that only one person could perform that fluently. Bella. I was so scared that this wasn't Bella, so I left. Yes, I left. And I didn't even check to see if it really was her. No, I LEFT. That attitude of mine tortured my damned soul for hours and hours without end.

* * *

Sorry, if I made you wait. I have a tendenitis, and it really hurts to write.  
So, did I do good? Only one way to know: review or send a PM :D  
Please, say something!  
I'll see you SOON.


	7. Chapter 7

EDWARD'S POV  
I spent these next few days thinking what if Bella really was here, instead of Forks. And then it hit me. Hard. She can't be in Forks because she stopped growing. OMFG! That means her control over blood is starting to waver I have to help her. But how am I going to do that if I left her, she might not trust me anymore. I'll join her dancing school, that way I will not disturb her at school. _Man, this is a shitty plan. _

I don't care anymore I just want to get lost in her eyes and hold her in my arms, protecting her from all the bad things life throws at her.

_Edward is sulking, again. That boy doesn't know how to have a life besides torturing himself._ "Try keeping your hands and eyes from Alice during 15 years, and then talk to me." I said to Jasper not bothering to speak up since we all had super-hearing. _Touché. _I smirked at his and Alice are always butting in on something.  
With one last thought about Bella, I went downstairs to help my family unpack. After all was set and done I decided to help Alice with her wardrobe complex, since everyone else went hunting. "Alice, can I help with anything?"  
"YES! Yes, you can! Make more room in the closet and then come back, hang and organize these according to color, and when you see Bella in the dance studio near by don't say 'It's me Edward. Remember?' that will piss her off."  
"Ok. Wait, What?"  
"Edward, don't complain and just do what you were told to do."  
"How do you know what I was going to say to Bella, no, how do you know Bella is here?" I was so confused with what she just said.  
"Well, I don't know for sure but I think I can see the future or better yet an unfaithful view of the future. When someone makes a decision I'll know what it is." She said this so fast and low that it was hard to understand it all.  
"Have you told anyone?"  
"No, but Jasper is starting to suspect something about me, I didn't want to tell everyone before I was sure." I was so surprised with Alice, I knew something was going on with her but I never suspected it might be this.  
"I'm really glad you're going to share this with our family soon. And thank you for your tip about Bella; as soon as I can I will bring her here, that way you can have some much needed 'girl-time' with Bella." With my last statement Alice smiled so wide that I thought her face might crack, the rest of the time was spent unpacking Alice's bags while listening to The Kooks.

Later that night Alice and I summoned a family meeting we were going to tell everything to everyone.  
"We just wanted to share some news to everyone." Alice announced without further delay she said "I can see an 'unfaithful' view of the future and Bella is right here in Alaska." Utter silence reined the room that is until Emmett started howling like only a fool knows how. "Woo Hoo! My little Alice will make me a rich man and Edward won't be a fucking emo anymore!" with that everyone laughed. _Emmet is a complete arse. _I don't know to whom that thought belonged but it just made laugh harder.  
When the laughter died out Jasper cleared his throat "Since it's 'secret sharing time' I would like to say…" He didn't have the chance to finish because Alice just ran over to him jumping up and down and squealing like a schoolgirl, that's when I saw_ it. _It was like a little video of Jasper saying '_I can sense other people emotions' _ "Umm, as I was saying…" Again he didn't finish the sentence because I said, "You can sense other people emotions" He sighed a little frustrated that it wasn't him to give the news, but nevertheless he smiled and said "Exactly" with a big smile.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
The next day I was at the dance centre where I was sure Bella was training. After a few random questions I started asking things that made the secretary think of several students and suddenly what seemed to be Bella's face popped in her head a few more minutes of talking I managed to be put in the same class as her. My first class started today at 7pm, until then I had plenty of time to kill.

I was at the local library when my phone started buzzing. I went outside to answer the call and without having time to ask who was it Alice was screaming at me because I was not with them in the high school that we should be visiting to see if we could fit properly in this town. So without further delay I went to meet them, cursing under my breath while I tried to get in the Audi that belonged to Jasper.

When I arrived there most of the students that only had classes in the morning were already gone so the school was on that short brake of transition. After a little scouting I found my family all chatting animatedly with each other. _What a rare sight! _"Could anyone explain what is going on here?" I was really confused, why were they so happy? Alice started to explain:

"Oh! Edward this school is so cool! It has classes that we never took! And it has a sports club that Emmet adores, a cheerleading squad for Rosalie, a radio and movies club for Jasper, an arts and crafts for me which allows me to make my own clothes and for you it has a…" I think this was a lame attempt to make suspense. "You are going to say the music club aren't you?" I asked a little annoyed that she thought that I should play with dumb kids. "FOR YOU THERE'S A DANCE CLUB!" Good thing she doesn't think I'm boring enough to join a music club. "Well, I already signed myself for dance classes this morning at another place. Sorry." Her face fell a little as I said it, but it was where Bella danced so no way was I going to quit. "Oh." Abruptly her amber colored eyes turned glassy and I saw Bella and me talking. "OoOohh!" Alice, once again acted like a little girl by making those annoying sounds when gossip is good. _That must've been a vision. _Wow! Rosalie sometimes thinks beyond her reflex.  
By the end of our tour it was 6pm and I had to get ready for my dance class.  
I was going to bid farewell to my family when Alice beated me to it. " Yes, Edward you may go, but be sure to use what's on top of your sofa otherwise I'm going to gauge your eyes out!" When it came to fashion this little pixie is a scary little pixie.  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

I went to my designated class and waited in the shadows by the door, after a few minutes a blonde guy walked past me eager to start and his thoughts were about the first place he had won just the other day… What a boring guy. A few moments later a beautiful brunette passed by; she had deep brown eyes that you could get lost in and her scent Ah! Her scent is the most beautiful smell in the world. _My Bella!_ Before she could enter the room I called her name in that low frequency that only vampires could hear. Startled she turned around at the same time I came out of the shadows she gasped and her eyes filled with tears "Hi Bella, you look beautiful." We stared at each other for a long time. "Hi Edward, wha-what are you doing here?" I smirked "I'm here to have a dance lesson and of course, to see you. You are very beautiful" She blushed at my compliment and much to my dismay she looked down. "So the dance lesson?" So typical, dodging the attention. It's so good to have her back. "Yes, I'm on your class. Don't I deserve a hug?" I know I was pushing the limits but I might as well ask. "Uh… I don't think so. I mean it's really nice to see you and all but…" I couldn't take it; I just hugged her and buried my face on her hair. What was amazing was that she immediately relaxed in my arms, just like the old times. "I missed you Bella. But it's time for our dance class." I can just picture somebody walking on us. "I missed you too, Edward. Let's get going." With that our embrace was broken and we headed towards our dance class, I didn't like to share Bella as a dance partner, I also didn't approve of how Mike held Bella. Although I had a great time dancing with Bella I really didn't like the perverted thoughts Newton was having. At the end of class I said that I had something I would love to show her, just then my phone rang, it was Alice.  
"Alice! I'm going to bring her home that way you can all see her!"  
"Edward, take her out of there right now! Hurry!"  
"Uh. Okay. We'll HAVE to talk later"  
"Yes, I know now hurry!"  
I turned around to find Bella already in my car with a painful expression on her face.  
"I have to get you out of here." I said understanding what was happening to her  
"Yes, indeed you have. HURRY."  
Good thing that Jasper's Audi could burn some rubber.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Before I went home I took Bella to the woods so she could clear her head, I know perfectly well what it feels like when your control wavers and you have to fight all your natural instincts, sometimes remembering that you have to maintain whatever of your humanity is left just won't cut it.  
Bella was finally starting to calm down by pacing back and forward, and that was driving me crazy, I had to have her in my arms just feel her against my chest, make her relax so I could relax. _I can't tell her the news; I have to preserve this being by what it is, beautiful and innocent._

"Bella, are you feeling any better?" I was trying not to disturb her now serene spirit, but as those words left my lips I felt her sigh and disengage her self from me. "The control I had is faltering, as you just seen. I'm afraid I may be starting to become a… a uhm… a bloodsucking monster." Her voice trembled and cracked with tears that were now sliding freely down her face. "Shhh, Bella. It's all going to be ok. Shh." I tried my best to sooth her down, I whispered sweet things in her ears and kissed the top of her head several times in an attempt to calm her, after a few minutes of us sitting in the woods and her comfortably settled between my legs with her face resting on my chest, she fell asleep. I just sat there hugging her close to me.  
Her chest was rising and falling ever so lightly; you would think her last breath was moving through her. But I knew better than to wake her up, last time I did that she was really mad at me. I chuckle when I remembered that. I think an hour must've passed by, but I was in total bliss. At least I thought I was because, suddenly my name fell from her lips, startled I checked to see if she was sleeping and by confirming that, I chuckled again silently, able to understand that Bella sleep talked. I waited patiently for her to speak again but my name came with the company of one of the most wonderful words that ever existed. 'Forever'. Now, I was in total bliss.

We had been in the woods for about 3 hours, and it started to get a little too chilly even for Bella. So, against her will -and mine- I woke her up. "Bella, love, its time to wake up." I shook her carefully so I wouldn't startle her.  
Without me knowing how, she shot out of my arms and was now facing me just a couple of meters far off.  
"Oh, good! It's just you!" It took me a few seconds to get over the shock but I managed to ask her if she still wanted to meet my family, or go home. Being as she was – cute, polite and charming – she still wanted to meet them.

"Bella, as you can remember this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie." I really wanted to surprise her so I made Alice hide along with Jasper until the time was right.

"Hey, it's really nice to see you all again!" Bella said hugging everyone in turn with a kind smile in place. After a few moments Bella had a huge smile on her face while talking to my family. As we all heard a door bang shut I decided to tell Bella the news about Alice.  
"Bella, we would like you to meet our new members in this family." I went over to her and grabbed a hold on her shoulders be for I continued, " You've met them before so don't freak out." I felt her tense and nod her head. After a deep unnecessary breath I called them in. The moment they all saw each other they started hopping up and down like three pre-teens in a Jonas Brothers concert.  
"Oh my god! BELLAAAA! I'm so happy to see you!" Alice and Bella squealed and Jasper started laughing like crazy.  
As things started to settle down, I asked the question that was buzzing in everybody's head for the past 15 years, How did Alice and Jasper know that Bella was alive? Well we were about to find out.

"Alice, Bella and Jasper it's time you explain everything to everyone." All three of them grimaced but nodded rather reluctantly.  


* * *

I'm sorry it took me this long to post this!  
I will try and post more soon.  
Hope you enjoyed reading it :D  
Thank you for alerting/faving and reviewing! Please continue to do it! XD


	8. Chapter 8

BELLA'S POV  
I was having so much fun talking to all of them again. Rosalie and Esme wouldn't stop complementing me about my looks; Emmett was being Emmett, which means he was acting like a total fool. Carlisle was asking how was I going and what I've been doing during these 15 years. Conversations were flowing easily just like before, I was really happy to see that they were all still together and loving each other as a family would. After a few moments we heard a door bang shut but I ignored it thinking it was just the wind.  
"Bella, we would like you to meet our new members in this family." Edward said coming over to me, and grabbing hold of my shoulders before he continued, " You've met them before so don't freak out." I tensed and nodded my head thinking he was going to introduce me to his girlfriend. He took a deep unnecessary breath and called someone in. The moment we all saw each other we started hopping up and down exited to see each other again.  
"Oh my god! BELLAAAA! I'm so happy to see you!" Alice and –surprisingly- me squealed and Jasper started laughing like crazy.  
As things started to settle down, Edward asked a question that was very hard to answer without recalling my messed up past.

"Alice, Bella and Jasper it's time you explain everything to everyone." All three of us grimaced but nodded rather reluctantly.  
Thankfully Alice started speaking but what she said made me very angry. "So, for you to understand I think Bella should start." Everybody chuckled at her statement but turned to me with expectant faces. "Well, I should probably start the day you all left me." Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett looked at me with sad eyes and little smiles as if to beg for my forgiveness. Edward, on the other hand, looked pained and apologetic. I simply smiled saying with my face that it was all right and for them not to worry over me. "So, as I was saying, after you left I was really sad so I started spending lots of time with Alice and Jasper while my parents ignored me because of what I am. A couple of years later I decided to ask how they knew about vampires. They said they didn't, they said that I was adopted and the nun told them that by the age of 10 they should try and give me blood to see if the one who brought me there – to the orphanage - was telling the truth. They said that I was a terrible creature that could snap people in half with one hand." I laughed without humor and chanced a glance at Edward, he was so sad it hurt me to see him like this, and it was all because of me. "I guess they were right. Later that month they told me they were getting divorced and that I was moving to Phoenix, Arizona with my mother; I didn't like it there it was to sunny and big and my temptation for blood was driving me crazy, so when Renee decided to get married to Phil I took that as an opportunity to go back to Forks." I needed to calm my nerves a little bit. But I soon resumed with story. "Charlie wasn't happy about me being there, but I ignored him. All I wanted was Alice and Jasper by my side. I started hinting them that I was more than human to see if they would flee or stay; I soon found out that they would stay and ignore all of our differences just for our friendship to continue. Too soon the time that I had to go away came, so I feigned my death, but for it to seem real either Alice or Jasper had to be wounded so they could communicate my death to everybody. I really didn't want them to get hurt but it had to be done," my voice was filled with sorrow, I didn't like recalling these memories but this was the only family that has ever accepted me and they deserve to know the truth. "I was driving and Jasper and Alice were in the backseat waiting for the crash to happen, but it never actually came because we were car jacked, Jasper and I got out of the car quickly, successfully avoiding being kidnapped, but Alice wasn't as quick and got herself really injured and on the brick of death." Now, everybody had curios looks on their faces, everyone except Jasper and Alice. I know they are glad about what they are now, but it's my entire fault that they got hurt and are now soulless creatures wandering the world. "Well, we didn't have time to take her to the hospital and the smell of blood began to be really intense I almost couldn't bear it so I turned around and asked Jasper how badly did he love her he stuttered but answered the right way so I sunk my teeth on her pale skin and Alice began her life as a vampire. Unfortunately I had to leave her alone in the forest to make sure nobody heard her writhing screams of pain. Jasper was so nervous for her but our bad luck didn't end there we had to make sure it was me that ended on the news as dead or missing. Down a secondary road I found my car all broken and shattered I took advantage of this and started making it look like I died in there, Jasper started cutting his arms to look like he was with me. I hated seeing him doing it I really did. I still do. They were my friends and I only got them hurt." I gave this family a small sad smile and started getting up to leave and tell the rest of the story another day, but someone stopped me by enveloping in a bone-crushing hug. I looked up and saw Alice and Jasper were the ones enveloping me. "Bella, even though we have no right to say this we forgive you so stop blaming yourself for what happened. We forgive you, even though there isn't anything to forgive." I sobbed dryly onto Alice's shoulder, while Jasper patted my back in a soothing motion. "I really don't want to break this scene but what happened next?" Of course Emmett couldn't wait until our moment passed, we all laughed a little bit, thus making the mood lighter again. "Well, I went to get Alice and teach her that human life must be preserved and Jasper stayed in the hospital until Alice kidnapped him. After seeing them safe I left." I started to leave but Edward stopped me, saying, "Why don't you pass the night here?" He flashed me his dazzling crocked smile and I was a goner.  


* * *

**Hi! I hope you liked that. If any of you have a question, I'll be happy to answer! ^_^**  
**I would really like a beta. So if any of you could help me out I'd be really happy!**  
**Reviews=Chapters, Cookies and Hugs! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!  
**Here is a new chappie! Hope you like it!  
I own Twilight. **NOT**!  
Anyway... Enjoy! And please Review!  


* * *

  
EDWARD'S POV

After hearing their story I couldn't let her just leave so I said, "Why don't you pass the night here?" and showed her my bright smile in hopes that she would stay. I don't know why but her breath hitched and she simply nodded.  
"Eeep! Good! We are so having a girls night, tonight!" I was hoping to have Bella for a while so we could catch up, but of course Alice has other plans like stealing away my angel… Wait, what? Bella isn't mine, she may be an angel but she isn't mine. Unfortunately.

"Um… actually Alice I would like to catch up with Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett… we could have a girls night tomorrow. I could bring my CD's and we can talk all night long. What do you think?" I could see that she was excited at the idea of having a girls night with a Alice, Rose and Esme, but I could also see a little fearful shadow on her eyes. _I wonder why?_

"Mmmm… okay but you have to come early AND with your wardrobe so I can analyze it." Now, I think I can understand the fear in Bella's eyes. "No, Alice! Please no!" I was trying hard not to laugh at their little argument, but I think that I was failing because Bella shot me a filthy glare, and that did it, I exploded up laughing.

"Either that, or our night starts today and ends next week!" Uh-oh I couldn't let that happen, but before I could say anything Bella sighed and nodded. Emmett was right beside her with his famous puppy dog eyes, before I could even put in a word.

"Bells, would you like to play Uncharted with me and Jasper? Edward can come of course…" Ah! The game Uncharted 2 was his new addiction. "Sure, Emmett I just have to warn you… I'm going to beat your arse!"  
"First of all: No you are not! And secondly: Arse? Seriously, Bells? Just say ass!"  
"Yes, arse. It's much more feminine and not as rude. Now where, exactly are we going to play?"  
"Feminine, my ASS! Right this way milady, your pink ps3 controller awaits you."

"Pink? Why pink? Who did you get a pink controller?"  
"So, Alice would play with us. She is really good, it's a shame that she has her mind focused on the wrong thing while she plays."  
"Mmmm… okay. Are you coming Edward?" I was too focused on how her bickering with Emmett brought light onto her eyes, a light that showed me and everyone else who looked that she was having fun.

"Sure." We all headed towards our game room. Once we were there, Emmett and Jasper occupied the only two chairs in the room leaving Bella and I sharing minuscule sofa, which put us with our sides touching each other.

"Here Bella, have your controller." Jasper smiled kindly at her, while passing the controller their fingers brushed, and I unintentionally growled. Jasper smirked at me and Bella glanced at me confused. "What's wrong? You can tell me. Just like the old times when we shared everything with each other" God, I adore her. I absolutely adore her. "Nothing is wrong, absolutely nothing is wrong, love." She blushed at my nickname for her, and for that I would keep calling her that and it was also partially because it was true. She is my love.

We were staring at each other for a little, for me it would never be enough; I could stare at her for all eternity and it would still not be enough, her depthless brown eyes with a tinge of gold, smothering my whole being. Just now did I notice that every single aspect about her is capable of capturing my unyielding attention with one simple move- like now, she just pushed her hair behind her ear and I'm feeling this sudden surge to touch her, to grab her and never let go, for her petit smooth hands caress my hair, for her nails to scrape my scalp unleashing wonderful sensations within me. "If you two love birds would care to stop ogling each other, could I start kicking some ass?" Bella quickly looked away and blushed once again.

We spent so much time in that room, either laughing hysterically, our trying to see if alcohol affected Bella, it turned out it did. But only after 19 bottles of Vodka and it only made Bella's speech slur a little, and only for about 45 minutes. And Bella was a pro at playing Uncharted she left all of us stunned to silence. She was better than me, Jasper AND Alice. Emmet is a little bit better than her but that is because he plays this game 14 hours a day. By the end Bella and me only had 3 hours to talk about 15 years of our lives.

"Love, what do you want to do now?" I saw her face contort to a thinking stance, then as the answer came across her mind, her face flashed to one of contentment, which made me smile at her.  
"I want to show you something, ok? It's a little bit far away but I think we can make it back without Alice yelling at us. Much." I chuckled and soon enough I heard a sound that put the voice of an angel to shame, Bella laughing, I've been marveling in that sound all night and I was still enchanted by it.

"Do you want to take a car?"  
"I don't know. How long do you want to talk?"  
"Love, with you I could talk for an eternity and I would still want to talk more." Cue the blush.

"Well, in that case… what is the fastest car in here?"  
"Well, here in this house we have the Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4, the Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M and finally the Porsche Panamera."  
"Um... I didn't understand anything. ALICE! WHICH IS BETTER?"  
"JUST GO ON THE FERRARI! IT GATHERS MORE ATTENTION!"  
"Then, let's go on the Lamborghini. Edward, come on!" I laughed while running behind her so we could go to wherever she wanted. For her I would go to the end of the world and back.  
"So, I'm guessing that you want to drive?"  
"Hell no! But… darn! Didn't think this through. I guess you don't know the way… Hmm… fine! Give me the keys Edward." I held them by making them dangle on my finger.  
"You naughty girl! What do you say to people that are much older than you?" I asked her playfully, she grinned back but faked a huff and a pout. "Please, Edward" If she only knew what that pout could do if she did it correctly…  
I tossed her the keys and got inside the car amused but bubbling with curiosity.

"So, why did you pick the Lamborghini instead of the Ferrari, unlike Alice said?"  
"I didn't pick the Ferrari because Alice said so. Alice likes attention and almost everything she does, she does it to get a reaction, I don't, therefore I will not pick what Alice picks."  
"It's 15 years later and you still don't like getting attention."  
"It's 15 years later and you still harass your hair when you're thoughtful or stressed."  
"Yes, yes I do." I mumbled, "So where are we going?"

"Well, I could tell you but then again where's the fun in that. You are now in charge of the music, choose it wisely." She smirked at me and I chuckled lightly.

"How about… Muse?"  
"Perfect! I love them" I stared at her wide-eyed because well… it's muse and she is… well, a girl. "You do? But you are a… a… well a girl"  
"I am? Seriously? When did you find that out? Captain obvious."  
"I'm sorry, Bella, it's just that I showed this to Alice, Rose, Irina and Tanya and they didn't like it… So I thought well… you know… I'm sorry" I gave her my sheepish look but she just laughed. Oh! How I love this beautiful sound!

"Edward, it's no big deal. I like this kind of music, Rose likes to fix cars, Alice is a natural at video games, and I'm sure Irina and Tanya have a guy aspect about them too. Even you have a girl aspect! You like to sing while you play, Jasper likes to draw and paint, and Emmet likes to dance. Every one of us has an aspect that makes us unique because it doesn't belong on our gender. Or something like that."  
"Except… never mind. You are absolutely right! I've lived for more than a century and I've never thought of it that way. You are absolutely amazing!"  
"I'm not. If you don't mind me asking… who are Irina and Tanya?" Was that fear in her voice? "Oh! They are friends of the family. Irina is really cool, Tanya is a complete bimbo that doesn't know how to take a hint."  
"How come?"  
"Well, you see… she was, kinda, of stalking me and trying to seduce me and… stuff like that," I noticed that Bella's grip on the steering wheel tighten making the skin on her knuckles stretch making it even more white, "and every time she came on to me I, as politely as possible, neglected her 'offering'." I shivered at the memory that was re-playing on my head.

"Oh, and that's it? Nothing happened between you and Tanya? Was it because she was ugly?"

"Nothing happened. She physically is very pretty, long strawberry blonde hair, tiny, … but psychologically she is hollow. Her emotions are all superficial, all about her is. And everything about her is pink. What I mean is that everyone has a personality but she is either stalking or giggling like a demented teenager or being a royal bitch. How far away are we from our destination?"  
"C'mon Edward! It can't be _that_ bad. Just a few more minutes"  
We were in a comfortable silence until Bella stopped the car, smiled at me and stepped out. I followed suit. Bella locked the car, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards some kind of woods.  
"We just have to climb half way, and then we'll be there." She smiled at me her eyes twinkling with excitement.  
"Okay." We climbed it quickly, Bella only slipped once or twice, but that was her clumsy nature. We stopped behind a huge rock it obstructed my view not letting me peek behind it. "Edward, please close your eyes." I obediently did so, and I felt her tugging on my hand signaling me to move. "You can open your eyes now."  
It was a clearing with extremely tall trees, in the middle it had a little waterfall making soothing sounds, it was small but that made it extremely cozy. I loved it right away. "Wow! Where are we? This is so beautiful!" My lovely love, started laughing uncontrollably, suddenly she started gasping for air and I rushed to her side and made everything possible to make her stop laughing but that only made it worse. So I stopped doing everything and started doing nothing. I just stood there looking at her without blinking or breathing just staring. That seemed to work better. "Why were you laughing uncontrollably?" I was starting to think that Bella was going to die of a laughter attack. "Because you said the exact same words I said when you showed me your meadow." Now that I knew what was so funny I chuckled. "Interesting… It's really peaceful in here. What do you want to talk about?"  
"You."  
"Me? Oh, but my lovely love you are much more interesting."  
"I don't care. I want to know everything about you."  
"You already know everything about me."  
"I want to know more. But if you don't want to talk about it, then I want to know what nickname can I give to you."  
"But… I don't like nicknames…"  
"All right, then you can simply treat me for Bella. No more 'love', 'lovely love', 'Bells' or my personal favorite 'cause this is such a lie 'angel'"  
"No! Please no! We can discuss a nickname for me. But please let me call you all those names and more. Please."  
"Fine, but you can't call me angel."  
"That I won't promise."

"C'mon Edward! Please! No more 'angel'! Angels are heavenly creatures. I'm a creature, but I'm NOT heavenly. I'm not even pretty!"  
"That, my love, is true. You are not pretty. You are breath taking. You are stunning. You are charming, exquisite, ravishing and marvelous. Your beauty doesn't have a word for me to describe it perfectly, because, my lovely love, you are magnificent"  
"Yeah, right. In our dreams, maybe. Can I call you 'Eddie'?"  
"No"  
"Darn. How about Eddilee? Or Edington? Or Eddo?"

"No, No, and no."  
"How about 'Teddy'?"  
"Only if you are being sweet and nobody hears."  
"I'm always kind to you, and you know what? No nickname for you. You are just too picky and it's hard to come up with cool names for your name. Besides 'Edward' suits you perfectly." She came over and gave me a hug, and I didn't let her go, I started swaying to the rhythm of a non-existent music. I buried my face in her long, soft mahogany hair, and whispered right next to her ear, "Why thank you, Bella. Isabella," I stretched her name and unintentionally my voice got low and husky. Her body shivered and I held her tighter, pushing our bodies together so there was no room left between them. Her body fitted mine perfectly; I just wish that I could keep her like this with me for the rest of eternity. Sensing that I have been quiet for too long I continued my sentence, "suits you perfectly, as well. 'Isa' is simple but wonderful, 'Bella' is such a beautiful name. Italian is a marvelous language; almost everything said in it becomes magical. And 'Bella' is easily the most fascinating name ever created, it describes you perfectly. You are beautiful and you have this magical side about you, you are selfless, too selfless. And I'm afraid. Afraid that because of your good nature, harm will get to you. But I won't let that happen. I won't." By now I was holding her with so much force that she was squished on my chest.  
"Edward, nothing will happen. Nothing. You need to calm down." I took a deep breath, and started leaning towards her, slowly, tortuously slow, trying to read her eyes to see what she thought about doing this. Only then did I notice that she, too, was leaning forward. Abruptly a phone rang and the both of us pulled away.

"Is it mine or yours?" I think Bella didn't know how absurd that question was; even I could see the phone trembling under the fabric of her jeans. I didn't answer I just smiled slyly and looked pointedly towards her pocket.  
"Oh! Right. Mine. Sorry." She blushed and took her phone out of her pocket so she could answer it.  
"EEEEEEP! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YAY! WE ARE GOING TO BE SISTERS! EEEEP!" Alice. Figures. But what is she saying about her and Bella going to be sisters?  
"Alice, calm down. What do you mean?" I suppose Bella was just as confuse as I was.  
"You just kissed Ed- Oh! Damn it! I see things _before_ they happen! Not after. Check!"  
"You see what?" I guess nobody told Bella about our abilities. Now is as good as any time.  
"Alice, if you don't mind I would like to explain it to her. Please." I heard her huff from the other side of the line.  
"Fine Edward. But please could you be here at a decent time so I can get Bella all pretty and ready to enter school with us?" Bella looked at me with a pleading look, but I knew that if I didn't agree the torture would be worse later.  
"Yes. I promise." Bella gave me a deathly glare, and I just smiled sheepishly at her.  
"Bye Alice. I'll make sure to be there late so the torture won't last long"  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAAAAN! DON'T YOU DARE! IF YOU GET HERE LATE I'LL GAUGE YOUR EYES OUT AND FEED THEM TO YOU WHILE PLAYING BARBIE ON YOU!"  
"Fine. See ya Alice." I won't let that pixie treat my Bella like that!  
"So, Edward, would you like to explain it all to me?"  
"Gladly, you see all vampires are especial because of our heightened senses but some like me, Alice and Jasper are more special because when we were human we could easily do strange things. I could easily see what people were thinking only by instinct, so I now can read minds, as you already know. Alice could predict people actions, so she can see what people are going to do once they make a decision. And Jasper sensed how people were feeling, so now he feels other people's emotion and can control them. You see? We were different when we were human and we continue to be different while being vampires. Only our strangeness became heightened."  
"That's so cool! I wish I had a strange aspect about me. I'm just plain old Isabella Marie Swan" Should I tell her what I saw oh-so-many-years-ago? Yes, I should.  
"Actually Bella, you do have a different aspect about you. I saw it in the car crash that you had when you were little. I don't know what it was exactly but I'm sure it's related to protecting others" She just stared at me wide-eyed with her mouth gaping open. I took her chin in my hand and pushed it up-wards effectively closing her mouth shut. "And Bella? You are far from plain. You are mesmerizing. And don't you ever forget it." I took another step, our chests almost touching and gave her a kiss on her forehead my lips lingering a little too long, but I couldn't NOT do it.  
"We better get heading home so you can keep your beautiful eyes in your gorgeous face, and not in your stomach." I smiled a big genuine smile while pulling her towards our car. She still hasn't said anything to me since I confessed that she indeed had a 'power'. When I got to the car I opened the car door like a gentleman and made sure she was well seated before closing it and heading towards the drivers seat.  
"Bella, what's the matter love? Is it about what I said? I may be wrong you know… Only you can know about it, so maybe it was only my mind playing tricks at me… Love? Please say something! Anything! Love?"  
"I-I- uh –I may be especial?" That's her reaction to all of this? That's it? No screaming, crying or yelling? A question? That's so Bella. "Yes, love. You may be especial." I heard her take a huge breath; I thought she was going to yell but instead I heard a quiet "Interesting". What's going on that beautiful head of Bella?

**Reviews=Faster Updates!**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.  
Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**  
BELLA'S POV

I couldn't remember when I had this much fun! I mean playing video games, joking around, just having a blast with the Cullen's, it must be really good to have a family and to be able to just be yourself with people that you love and that love you back. I wish I had a family like that, but I'm happy just being friendly with all of them, I mean we can see each other through all eternity… I just wish that I could be with Ed- I mean the Cullen's forever… I guess that's just wishful thinking…

With three hours to talk about 15 years of life with Edward; I just had to show him my quiet and special place, just like he showed his to me…

On the ride there we talked just like before, me expressing my opinions and him just giving me compliments, it was starting to get on my nerves, but you just CAN'T get mad at him, besides even though I don't like to be complimented, I adored hearing Edward's voice changing tones between bewilderment, happiness and adoration… he's just so perfect, everything about him _is_ perfect. From his looks to his personality, he's the perfect guy… his hair copper and totally out of control; his eyes full of knowledge, secrets and kindness; lips plump and perfect; smile that makes the real world disappear for awhile; face and body look like a sculpture made by the most genius man that will ever exist. And… the most perfect aspect about him is how he cares about everything; how he is so selfless around the people he loves…  
I was kidding about getting a nickname for him; the name Edward is magnificent. After my teasing I reached out to him and gave him a hug, after a few seconds he didn't let me go, instead Edward swayed us to the rhythm of a melody playing inside his head, I just wished that I could be in his arms forever. While dancing he buried his face in my hair and whispered right next to my ear making me shiver, but not of the cold weather, pleasure hummed in my body when he pulled us together not having any space in-between our bodies and when he stretched my name and his voice became low and husky I felt like I was no longer here in this place but instead I was floating in the embrace of Edward.

When Edward began praising my name, he started pulling us closer, closer, squishing me against his chest – not that I was complaining – saying that I was of good nature… if he only knew… if he only knew how I have to struggle against the horrible smell of blood! That's right! I loathe the smell of blood, but it's taste… its taste is like the very essence of life is slipping down your throat… slowly, sluggishly… venom started pooling in my mouth just remembering the feeling.  
Completely ignoring my first I had to reassure Edward, I whispered sweet nothings hoping that it would calm him.

I noticed that I started leaning towards him, slowly; _very _slowly just then did I notice that he too was gravitating towards me. Our faces were now so close that his breath fanned across my face, mingling with my own.  
Abruptly a phone rang and the both of us pulled away. My thoughts were so hazy, that I couldn't control whatever I said, so of course I said the stupidest of things, and him smiling that way towards me wasn't helping one bit.

I answered the phone to a squealing Alice, rambling about seeing things before happening, and a diabolic plan for her to play Barbie on me while feeding me my eyeballs...  
I was totally confused and Edward had to explain this to me, maybe there was an explanation to that day 7 years ago…

I listened quietly to him explaining about how having a 'power' was just a heightened sense, I was glad that Jazz, Alice and Edward had one it made them so much more special… I knew that me having an ability was improbable because well… I was born half vampire nothing was stranger than _that_ in life…  
so whatever happened long ago was just luck. Yes, that was it I got lucky.  
I was already repeating that mantra in my head until everything shattered with the news Edward gave me, I – Isabella Marie Swan – may have something that I can actually use to keep my humanity, use it to keep insanity and malevolence at bay.  
I stared at him, he certainly didn't know how important it was to me if I indeed had an ability to help others, I guess I had been staring for too long because Edward had to shut my mouth.  
When he said that I was mesmerizing I had to keep myself kissing him senseless. I was thinking about the feeling of his lips when he pressed his lips to my forehead and all coherent thought became clouded, our bodies nearly touching, lips lingering on my skin. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that we were already by the car, and he was opening the door like the gentleman that he is.

After a few moments Edward started getting really worried about my silent treatment towards him – which he didn't deserve. So I opted to ask a simple question. Which lead to very interesting thoughts about my past, consequently I gave Edward more silent treatment that he didn't deserve… I have to make it up for him.  
When we were near his house I finally decided to talk.  
"Edward…" My voice was raspy and low, clearing my throat I tried again. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. And I'll explain to you why I reacted this way. Just give me time." I smiled reassuringly his way and surprisingly he smiled back. "Bella you don't have to make it up to me. I want to help figure things out so, if you let me, I would like to spend more time with you." I couldn't believe it; he was willing to investigate my heightened weirdness. "Of course Edward. I would love to spend time with you-," Every second of my time with you would also be great. " If you promise that searching isn't all we are going to do. I mean we have to have some fun too, otherwise we'll get bored." His smile turned into a humongous crooked grin, making me shiver with delight.  
"Deal." He said before reaching out and giving me a kiss on the cheek. What I would do to have his lips pressed to mine instead of my cheek…  
"We better get moving before Alice rips your eyes out." Smiling I nodded and got out of the car.  
"BELLA! We only have 45minutes to get you ready!" Alice whined at me while I was climbing the stairs. "I know Alice, that means you'll leave my hair alone." I feigned nonchalance, but I sucked royally at it. "You wish! Rosalie will take care of that." Oh, no. My plan became ruined. "Rose, you wouldn't do that, would you?" I tried looking sweetly at her but because she was Rose, the sex-on-legs girl she easily ignored my look. "Of course I would Bella! I like fashion, and you my dear friend don't understand it, at all. So, we're going to help you. Besides Edward will be drooling when he sees you." Rose turned her back to me when her last sly comment was said. "Rose, he sees me like his sister."  
"No Bella. He _saw_ you as his sister. He doesn't see you like that anymore, now you've got curves and opinions. He is totally smitten by you." I snorted when she said making her glare at me.  
"Anyway, Bella go take a shower. I will sort an outfit for you to wear and Rose will keep the boys at bay." I nodded and went in to the bathroom.  
As I came out I saw an outfit laid out for me on the bed. I studied it carefully.

Mid thigh dark denim shorts, purple short-sleeved blouse with white patterns on the sleeves and in the middle of it that showed my collarbones, black fitted denim coat and to top it all off purple satin and black lace pumps from Manolo Blahnik. It was a really nice outfit I loved the shoes. By the time I was finished getting dressed Rose came into the room and gasped when she saw me. "Bella, you look amazing!" I blushed 11 shades of red and looked down at my feet. "Thanks Rose." I looked up at her and smiled. "Sit here, Bella. I'm just going to brush your hair and apply a product so that your curls become more pronounced." I did as told and saw that it was really simple and when she finished it, my hair had soft curls resting on my back.  
"Thank you Rose. It looks beautiful."  
"No it doesn't." I frowned "_You_ are beautiful, Bella. Do not, for one moment, think that you aren't." I smiled warmly at her, and stood up to hug her whispering in her ear that in a way- a really weird way- she was always going to be a mother towards me, and that she rocked at being one. Which led to a strangled laugh/sob from her and more hugging.  
"Ladies, we gotta get moving!" Emmet bellowed from downstairs, making our moment end.  
Descending the stairs I saw everyone chatting excitedly everyone had a view of the staircase except for Edward, as I neared the main entrance everyone stopped and stared at me with huge smiles. I smiled tensely back. Edward confused turned around and stared openly at me his eyes trailing down my body, making a blush creep from my neck to my cheeks. He slowly made his way towards me, pulling me into a hug and whispering that I was gorgeous in my ear his lips brushing lightly against it, and kissed my cheek grabbing my hand and dragging towards the Lamborghini.  
"Bella, you got to move, otherwise we aren't going to school."  
"That doesn't seem like a bad idea…" He laughed at my lame joke making me smile in return. We got in the car and Edward started driving.  
"What am I going to tell people when they ask how do I know you?"  
"Just tell them that you were friends with us since we were kids. Don't worry about it Bella." I took a deep breath and remembered last night mystery. I tried doing what I did 7 years ago. With my hand suspended in the air I tried zapping my leg. First I relaxed, and unclouded my head. Slowly but surely the fog that always seemed to be in the background of my mind began dissipating and _Over The Waves _started playing in my head, I took another deep breath and started to try and feel the electronic wave that would slip through my fingers. As the tune continued playing I felt the car swerve violently and my eyes snapped open to see what happened only to find the car short of a few centimeters from hitting a tree. Slowly I turned to look at Edward who had a look of bewilderment on his face. "Edward…" I started, trying to figure out what happened that made him almost hit a tree. "Why do I feel I was a few centimeters from being impaled in a tree?" He blinked once, twice three times and started grinning like a fool.

"Bella, what were you thinking right now?"

"About nothing. I was relaxing and humming _Over The Waves_ in my head. Why?"  
"Do you remember when I told you that I could read everyone else's mind except yours?"  
"Yeeeaaahh?"  
"Well, I just read your mind. I mean I was reading your mind for a few moments, but I thought the radio was on so when I moved to turn it off it was already off. So it only means that I was reading your mind. Thus making us almost crash into a tree when I figured it out."  
"Oh! So it means you are getting better at your weird ability." He shook his head still smiling like a fool.  
"No, it means that you have an ability. This was just your first step. We'll talk later we need to get to school." I nodded mutedly.

When we arrived everyone was there. Everyone. The Cullen's were the center of attention. They were trying to pass through the massive amount of people that were near them, but failing miserably. Edward got out of the car making all of the female students turn towards him and since the other Cullen boys were taken, girls were trying their best to woo him. I stepped out of the car giving Edward a reassuring smile and a wink, laughing over the terrified look he gave me to the front office to take their timetables.  
I went back to the parking lot to give them the stuff they would need, I don't know how, but each Cullen was separate from each other. When they spotted me each yelled my name with such desperation that made me laugh. I waved them over which made the entire student body freeze with surprise, giving the Cullen's an opportunity to flee.  
"Bella, these people are crazy!" Emmett looked terrified. Ha!  
"No Emmett. You are just fresh meat. Really good looking fresh meat."  
"Damn right we are, but they were harassing us. It took all of my self control to keep from breaking some necks!" Emmett, such an over-reactor.  
"Yeah, Yeah. Let's get moving. Here are our timetables. Rose and Alice you go that way, and Edward you have to wait near those game fields. You boys come with me."

Emmet, Jasper and I had calculus first period, since they were scared shitless of the rest of the students they sat really close to me, meaning each sat on either side of me thus leaving Alexis and Paige looking at me strangely. I can only imagine what will come out of their curious mouths… The whole class ignored the teacher to stare at us, when Emmet lifted his hand to cover his yawn a girl had to stifle her gasp when she saw the size of Emmett's bicep. He of course found it hilarious so he kept flexing his arm, making everyone gawk at us, even our _female_ teacher had stopped to look at him with a dreamy look on her face.

All three of us were snickering, trying to hold back our laughter.

Next I had physics with Rose, everything that had an ass was looking at her. Either with jealously, lust or even surprise. She just kicked ass at a super complicated problem that Mr. Docker had put up to keep us busy while he smoked outside.  
Stereotypes are so wrong when applied to the Cullen's.

Next I had arts with Alice, and again, every-single-person was staring at her.

She was a fucking genius!  
Her work was absolutely mesmerizing!  
Lastly I had biology with Edward, it seemed that he was doing his best to blend in, but since he was new, hot, athletic and smart that proved to be impossible. Nevertheless he sat next to me and we talked the whole time about trivial things in that special frequency that humans couldn't hear.

To summarize this day it had been amusing, appalling and sweet.

Best school day EVER.  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked while we were making our way to the parking lot.  
"I pity you, and your siblings…" I shook my head in mock sadness "this day was hilarious, I keep forgetting how awesome you, all, are." A smile was trying to appear but I tried to hold it down once I noticed Edward's eyes were fixed in front of us and a terrified look was beginning to form on his face. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I started to follow his gaze and I instantly tensed up.  
Laurent, Victoria and Felix! Crap, what the hell are they doing here? At a school?  
"Edward. I- er- I gotta go." I ran and ran and ran, not looking to where I was going just… trying to escape _her,_ trying to escape those memories… those memories of my miscalculation…

Saying it that way makes it seem not so horrible, I mean it was a consequence of a miscalculation but it had such big dimensions that it even scared _them. _  
My ass suddenly started trembling and I jumped – just a little bit- but with the momentum I had gathered, I couldn't _not _fly 3 meters into the air –I did say I only jumped a little…- and end up flat on my face. "Face meet floor. Ugh! Meet _muddy_ floor."

The vibrations ceased and I stood up to take out my cell from my back pocket, only for it to start trembling again. Alice is going to be PISSED when she sees my outfit all covered in mud.  
"H- hello."  
"Bella! Where are you?"  
"Hey, Jazz. What's up?"  
"_What's up?_ Bella, everyone is looking for you! Edward is all stressed and he's about to rip his pretty head off with the amount of force he's tugging his hair." Jasper was begging to sound a little hysterical but highly amused.

"Yeah. I just freaked out about a thing. Tell Alice to block her thoughts and ask for Edward to bring all three of you to the place I showed him yesterday. Quick before I change my mind."

"Now, we wouldn't want that would we?" I swear I could hear him smirking "Alice is really bitter about your outfit, she going to bring a change of clothes because of your fall. Seriously Swan, you are a vampire and you still keep tripping on thin air."  
"Alice is only bitter about my outfit and Esme isn't the sweetest person in the world. If you're done with your mocking, please hurry up."  
"See ya in a few!"

I got on my way to my quiet place, but started second-guessing if I really should tell them. I mean they could totally bail on me and leave me there in the mist of my memories. And I wouldn't blame them if they did. I mean I've been nothing but trouble to them since the very beginning. It was fun to reconnect with them but I want to keep them happy and relaxed and I will only ruin that.

I was turning around when something pounced on top of me sending us strait to the ground. "Uffn!" it said.  
I rolled over pushing it out from on top of me. "What the hell! Alice? What are you-?" She quickly cut me off.  
"I jumped on top of you to keep you from running from help. And that's what you need. Help. And love. And we have plenty of both to give you." Tears were starting to pool in my eyes.

"But what about you?"  
"Bella, honey, we won't be happy without you. Me, Jazz, Em, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Edward haven't been as happy. And you only have been with us for a day! Bella you make us keep smiling even when we don't have a reason to."

"She's right, you know." I whipped around to see Edward moving toward us, the look on his face was of frustration and anxiousness but also of contentment.  
"Everyone sees you as their daughter or sister. Someone, that by simply being there makes them calm and happy, and in this family Bella, that's you." Jasper had been observing from behind Edward now stepped forward and pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Eddie, there, likes you for more than a sister." We pulled apart and he winked at me making me blush profoundly.

"Are you sure? I bring a lot of baggage… I don't want you to feel obligated to carry some of it." I really couldn't dump this on them if after a few days they would be gone. I wouldn't blame them of course… it would just hurt. A lot.  
"Bella." Edward said my name slowly and walking towards me equally so, as if he was afraid to break me if he dared to touch me, "I- uh, we, aren't going anywhere. So please, just trust in us. I know it must be hard but please let us help." Frustration was quickly seeping in his features, so I quickly stepped forward and smooth out the crease in between his eyes and all the hard lines in his face and whispering "I trust you, please smile. Smiling suits you better. I'm sorry about what I'm putting you through. I'm so very sorry." I broke away from his piercing eyes and stared at the floor while shaking my head with disappointment in myself.  
"C'mon, let get you out of those filthy clothes." Alice always the fashionista.

It made me smile at her, and when I looked up to Edward he was staring intently at me but this time he had a smile. "Okay, you boys go ahead to my little place while I change and Alice chastises me about the current state of my previous outfit." I smiled encouragingly at both of them making them laugh a little and setting them on their way.  
I turned around arms stretched waiting for my clothes only to come face-to-face to a look of pity on Alice's face. "It wasn't your fault Bella." I just looked down and shrugged. "Alice let it go, let's just get going so the guys know I won't bail on them." She handed me my clothes and turned around giving me more privacy. "You'll have to tell them in a few moments so you might as well know that our opinions will be practically the same. It wasn't your fault." Again, I shrugged even though I knew she couldn't see. "Lets go Ali." She turned around and smiled at the sound of her old nickname.

When we arrived there the guys were sitting on some high up branches, so we followed them. The view from up there was breath taking. Alice sat on Jasper's lap cuddling tight because of the horror story about to be said. I, on the other hand, sat as far away from all of them possible without seeming too anxious. Edward apparently didn't like it so he stood up and sat right next to me, I just smiled gratefully appreciating the support he was giving me, so I took his hand in mine seeking for that connection I always feel around him. He smiled adoringly at me so I took that as my cue to start.  
"Since I was a ten year old girl, the Cullen's were my dream family, so when they left I felt terrible, when I was of age, with the help of you two," I nodded towards Jasper and Alice, "I fled Washington and traveled the world seeking for that family. Seven years ago while I was on my trip in Russia I met a coven of vampires they were Laurent, Victoria, James and Felix. I liked them they were a bit bizarre, but they were nice and fun to be with. So when they asked if I wanted to be part of an experimental plan I said 'why not?' And went head first into it. I shouldn't have but I did." My face was grim and filled with bitterness; Edward rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb trying to soothe me. "Coulda, woulda, shoulda. It doesn't help me now. What's done is done and now I have to live with it." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, trying to emotionally detach myself from those memories so I wouldn't become a massive blunder of tears and snot. I tried smiling but I guess it must've come out as a grimace. "You see, they were a bit too interested about the perspective of human life, but not as we do. No." I laughed. It was a horrible laughed. It was filled with disgust and angst. "We cherish their simple and fragile life, but that coven was after the life source itself. Hunting it. Feasting out of it… Anyway, they knew my perspective of human life so they only gave me the gist of heir plans so when I finally found what it was they were planning it was almost to late, I say almost because I did indeed stop them but they lost James and I lost my control… And I know I could've delt with it differently, and it's all my fault."

* * *

**I'm blocked. I'm completely author blocked...  
And I'll be in England for 2 weeks without a computer so... no updates :(  
Help me with my block, please!  
Oh! And review! ^^)**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry!  
this chapter is smaller than the usual...  
Enjoy!  
Twilight- Not mine  
Underline-last chapter

* * *

BELLA'S POV

"Since I was a ten year old girl, the Cullen's were my dream family, so when they left I felt terrible, when I was of age, with the help of you two," I nodded towards Jasper and Alice, "I fled Washington and traveled the world seeking for that family. Seven years ago while I was on my trip in Russia I met a coven of vampires they were Laurent, Victoria, James and Felix. I liked them they were a bit bizarre, but they were nice and fun to be with. So when they asked if I wanted to be part of an experimental plan I said 'why not?' And went head first into it. I shouldn't have but I did." My face was grim and filled with bitterness; Edward rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb trying to soothe me. "Coulda, woulda, shoulda. It doesn't help me now. What's done is done and now I have to live with it." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, trying to emotionally detach myself from those memories so I wouldn't become a massive blunder of tears and snot. I tried smiling but I guess it must've come out as a grimace. "You see, they were a bit too interested about the perspective of human life, but not as we do. No." I laughed. It was a horrible laughed. It was filled with disgust and angst. "We cherish their simple and fragile life, but that coven was after the life source itself. Hunting it. Feasting out of it… Anyway, they knew my perspective of human life so they only gave me the gist of heir plans so when I finally found what it was they were planning it was almost to late, I say almost because I did indeed stop them but they lost James and I lost my control… And I know I could've delt with it differently, and it's all my fault."  
I heard Alice whisper 'It wasn't' before I could carry on. "Well, I met them when I was checking out the Mariinsky Theatre. Felix was telling some sort of joke and I laughed which made them all turn towards me in unison, of course the 'vampires' alarm had already sounded making me a bit apprehensive about talking to them any further. That's when Victoria started to make remarks about the beauty of the city, and of course I went along with it and gave her my opinions about everything- dance, music, philosophy, literature. You name it we talked about it. It was really nice talking to her. And the guys were fun to be around. Since I was happy that I had friends I didn't pay attention to their other activities such as planning a major event to kill everyone that attended to it. If it sounds gruesome now wait until the actual detail of it." My voice was bitter, hollow, all emotions gone from either my voice or body, but I doubt my eyes weren't betraying me. Edward had his arm draped over my shoulders as if he was trying to shield me from these memories. Jasper had a pained look on his face, must be my feelings affecting him. I tried smiling a little but it was a futile thing to do. " The day of the event arrived, I wasn't sure what they were up to yet, the event was a fund raising for children, with music, dancers, fire torches and alcohol. The center table was theirs, along with other humans. Those were the first to go, their throats and wrists torn open Victoria and the others feasting on them while the other guests were blissfully unaware what was going on. I arrived there hoping to surprise them, I was sorry that I had chosen that day to leave the city, after all their work to organize a fund raising and I was going to miss it. Now I just wish that I had never met them. Either way, I arrived and noticed what they were doing right away. Killing humans one by one leaving the rest either in gleeful bliss or in terrifying horror. James was closest to me so I grabbed him and instinctively ripped off his limbs and set him on fire. It was horrible. After that Victoria came running at me screaming all kinds of profanities. Laurent stopped her from killing me and Felix whisked me away to put me on a train so I could flee. At the train station a bizarre thing happened, Felix turned to me just as the train was arriving and kissed me and whispered in a voice so low that I barely understood it, he said 'we loved you but now you better move quickly before we come and get you.'" By the end I was in Edward's lap being squeezed into his chest, while Alice and Jasper sat there rethinking everything I told them.  
"Bella" said Edward "I will not let them hurt you. Ever"  
"I know. And that's what I'm afraid of, that you'll be the one hurt when it's not even you they're after."

"I'd much rather it'd be me than you."  
"Let's make it so neither of us will have to get hurt, okay?" he nodded and I cuddled deeper into his chest willing to let the memories away.  
"And Bella?"  
"Yes Edward?"  
"Alice is right it wasn't your fault."  
"It was, if I had been more careful more watchful nothing would have happened!" I was stepping the line between guilt and hysteria.  
"If you had done that you would have been dead by now." Jasper answered in a frustrated tone. I just kept quiet.  
Alice started getting up and said "C'mon lets go, we have to go home. Everyone is getting worried."  
We descended the trees and made our way home in thoughtful silence.  


* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay!  
I hope you enjoyed!  
And please Review :D


	12. Chapter 12

EDWARD'S POV  
I know Bella didn't give us the whole details; it must be too hard to remember it all gore-y detail to gore-y detail, at least for me it would.  
What? I may be a tough guy, but I'm not made of stone!  
Alice had her arm through Bella's and she was talking animatedly about… something… and Bella remained silent but with a graceful little smile on her face. Jasper and I were a few feet behind just thinking.

"Edward? You okay? Esme will want someone to tell her what happened, and… well

I think Bella went through enough already so it's just me and you" I nodded thinking all of this thoroughly. "Let me tell Bella." A nod was all I got from Jasper. I strode forward and tapped her shoulder to try and grab her attention; it didn't work so I enveloped her in my arms thus making us stop completely. She leaned a little onto my chest, she fit perfectly in my arms I wish I could maintain her like this forever. Free of all worries and concerns.  
"Love, Jas and I are going to tell your memories to the others just to prevent them from getting surprised in case something happens." I felt her sigh against me. "I know my love, I know it's hard but it's necessary." Silent tears started streaming down her face wetting my shirt in the process, but I couldn't care less. I wiped the tears away with my thumbs before continuing. "It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. We are all going to help you with whatever you need. All of us are going to fight and we are going to win and come out unscathed! I promise you!" I kissed the top of her head and nuzzled my nose onto the crook of her neck so she could feel the seriousness in my words. "But you shouldn't fight at all, and most definitely not because of me!" She complained. I kissed her neck, cheek and forehead before my last statement "You are more than worth it. To me and to all of the others; and don't you forget it." She sighed deeply not completely agreeing with that but not complaining about it either.  
We continued walking towards the house in silence.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" I smiled at her trying to make her smile.  
"Well, since I'm half human I will sleep a little and spend the rest of the night with Alice torturing me." I chuckled lightly at her use of the word torturing, then cringed when I remembered that she still needed to sleep.  
"Sorry, forgot about how you still slept"  
"It's alright. I don't need much sleep but it helps me function better." I just smiled at her.  
"If you want to I can make you company in the torturing chamber…" She giggled a little, maybe thinking about what would Alice do to me.

Me? I just cringed.  
"No need. It's a girls night and I know for a fact that you didn't do your homework for tomorrow." She winked at me while smiling broadly.  
At home Alice snatched Bella quickly so she could sleep a bit, but her true intention was to start girl's night as fast as possible.

And do you know where she slept? In my room! Why? I have no idea. I think it was something about Alice's and Jasper's room being full of clothes, Rosalie's and Emmet's had a gym in theirs and she refused to sleep in Carlisle's and Esme's room, simply because it was where their time was spent inside so she just couldn't occupy it without good cause. Sleeping seemed like a good cause to me, not that I'm complaining about her sleeping in my room, her lovely scent there to keep me company when her physical form wouldn't.  
#-#-#

The conversation to the rest of the family regarding Bella's past didn't go smoothly, mainly because Rose just wanted to throw herself to Victoria's coven to rip out their heads and impale them on a stick. I would totally aid her. Carlisle on the other hand thought we should scout their intentions before deciding any course of action. Rose and I begrudgingly accepted.  
Moments later Bella appears in the kitchen her hair a total mess from sleeping, and I had never seen her so sexy; her disheveled hair made me want to reach out and smooth it or better I wanted to be the cause of her messy hair by passing my hands through it while worshiping her with my body…

I'm such a pervert! It's Bella! I should only have platonic feelings towards her, like I do with Alice and Rosalie. I pushed down the thoughts and feelings for further analysis later on.  
"Bella, you're up! Did you want something?" Esme asked.  
"No thanks. I just came down to call Rose so that girl night can begin, would you like to join us, Esme? Basically it's going to be me getting tortured all night while listening to music." Rose agreed readily that Esme should join them, and Esme agreed to their request, so tonight Carlisle was going to spend the night with his three teenager sons. I want to see how that goes.  
"Sooo, Carlisle you tagging along with us?"  
"Sure, Emmet. Why not?" and just like that Jasper and Emmet had a glint in their eyes that could only mean that they already had a plan about what we were going to do. A quick scan of their heads told me about their plans and… oh! I was so going to tag along!  
"Edward, our nightly activities won't make me run late to work will they?"  
"Most definitely, Carlisle; Alice is going to kill us."  
"Correction little bro, she's going to kill you 'cause you let us do this." Crap! Em is right.  
"Ok. Everyone get a change of clothes so Alice doesn't see our clothing and we're not stopping to hunt. That will makes us be here on time. What are you standing there for? GO!" I got my stuff ready and my mind was racing with thoughts of how was I going to get all of us here in time and especially if I could sneak a few minutes alone with Bella that'd be wonderful.

"Yo! Ed! Where are you going?" Jasper asked making me come back from my Bella induced trance.  
"I was just going to get our ammo for our game. Wanna help?"  
"What are you going to get?"  
"Paintball guns. No need to ruin perfectly good clothes."  
"Paintball? C'mon! We could modify some automatic electric airsoft guns so that we could actually feel the impact of the projectile."  
"You still want to use the plastic projectiles?"

"Yeah."  
"Let's go then." Jasper grinned and shot out to get our stuff with me trailing along.  
Carlisle and Emmett prepared our 'battlefield'; it was really just a big clearing with tires stacked on top of each other making it a makeshift hiding place, and over turned cars probably stolen from the junkyard nearby. Knowing our vampiric nature we wouldn't actually use them, we would just use the trees surrounding our area of battle. Carlisle started a little rule speech.  
"So, the rules are: you have to always be inside these woods, airsoft recharge projectiles will be hidden all over the woods just to make this harder, everytime you get shot Alice will be allowed to make you over," everyone grimaced "and no physical contact, well, you can tackled someone just because you want to, but please do not make any big injuries on each other. Bella was the one to hide the projectiles so that neither Edward nor Jasper can pull the hiding places from her. Oh! And Bella will eventually join us so try to maintain some clothing during the game."  
"Wait, Bella's going to join us? Sweet! When?" Emmet always the enthusiastic asked. I must confess that seeing Bella play airsoft must be really hot- I mean cool!  
"When Alice's finished ransacking her wardrobe. She'll have to leave the game early so that Alice can poke her with cosmetics." We shuddered thinking what was going to happen if we got shot.  
"Pick your weapons, this will start within 30 seconds." Carlisle announced.

In ten everyone was hiding in the woods and waiting for the perfect opportunity to curse the other with an Alice make over. As soon as the 30 seconds were gone shots began to ring out, and the game began.


	13. Chapter 13

BELLA'S POV.  
I was getting my hair smoothed out, again, because I just came back from hiding projectiles.

"Alice, can we compromise? Please." I begged her, willing her to see my desire to go and hang out with the guys.  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Esme.  
"The guys are going to play airsoft, and Bella wants to join them." Rosalie said flippantly while leafing through a magazine.  
"What do you suggest?" Alice dared me with her eyes to say something minimal as letting her only choose my shoes, so I made a big sacrifice.  
"You get total access to my wardrobe, and if I come back with minus one hair you can do whatever you want with it. But please don't cut it too short!"  
"Oh! Bella! We're going to have so much fun!" I smiled wryly.

"I'm going to get going." I waved before making my way quickly towards the woods.

"I'm here and I'm going to pick my weapon. I'm game in thirty." I yelled so everyone could hear me, and in response Emmett let out a booming laugh. Bad idea now I know where he is.

I climbed a tree and perched myself on top straining to hear little noises that could give me their locations then I remembered that maybe by using the ever-present white noise in my mind that maybe- just maybe- I could sense them better. And I did and guess what?  
I shot Carlisle! And I heard each guy's thoughts, so I decided to try and see which thought belonged to whom, and I prevented myself from being shot by Jasper, which didn't make him happy. At all! I mean who still says son of a butch? Are we 12 now?

Before I could decode what Edward was thinking his voice seeped into my mind asking 'can you hear this? If so nod.' And I did, just then did I notice that he could see me, which meant I had to get a move on before I won a make over by Alice.

'Wait! We're going to have to talk later!' his voice rang inside my head again 'Fine!' mine said back while chuckling a little at our mini conversation telepathically.

We all played for some more hours until I had to head back so Alice could meddle with my hair before going to school. Resting my gun near the others that weren't used I made my way back, when a freaking airsoft projectile hit me smack on my behind and an Emmett like laugh sounded through the woods, I ran as fast as I could catching my gun on the way and after quickly scanning minds I found out the author behind me getting shot was none other than Carlisle, _Oh my! I shot her on the wrong place. _"Yeah, you did. And now have fun getting another make over!" As I made my way back I found Emmett rolling around the floor in hysterics. This is just too easy! "Hey Emmy! I hope you like to cut your hair!" I smiled my best innocent smile before shooting and fleeing the scene.  
"Hey, Alice. I'm here!" I called out, but only heard giggling coming from the living room.

"We're in he-he-here!" responded an over enthusiastic Esme "Oh, Bella! You gave us the time of our lives today!"  
"How so?"  
"Well, after we replaced your whole wardrobe for nice clothes we spied you and the boys and, honey, let me tell you! It was hilarious seeing you! Especially since Edward was trying so hard no to – " Rosalie suddenly stopped with a jab to her ribs.

"Bella, let's give you a new hair-do!"  
"You gotta do what you gotta do…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

* * *

I'll be posting another one. :)


	14. Chapter 14

EDWARD POV  
We finished playing our game and headed home, all of us arguing about how many Alice makeovers we won; Carlisle was the one that had more makeovers, a grand total of 5! Emmet had 3, I had 2 and Jasper only had 1 given by yours truly. It wasn't exactly fair that he had especial training in the early years of his change.

But I digress…

"Eddie boy, you and Swan… hein?" idiotic eyebrow move around "when are you two gonna… consummate your love with a kiss?"  
"Shut it, Em."  
"Oh! C'mon you gonna tell me you don't have feelings for the girl? She's hot, witty and fucking smart to boot! You better hurry before someone grabs her away from you. Plus if one of us has to bite her to save the girl, it'd be better if it were you."  
"You know what Emmett? I do like her! Very much so. I just don't want to ruin everything! I mean she's beautiful, a brainiac and has lots of wit! Why wouldn't anyone want her? So, yeah there will be someone perfect for her it's just not me; and when he appears I'll leave."

"Dude! Don't you see you are the perfect guy for her. The ying to her yang or some shit like that! You complete each other. You help each other out without asking for help, and you two lose yourselves on your own little world! And for that reason alone you should be together. That, my man, is love. Whether you see it or not, that is what you feel for each other. And you should be embracing it. Not running away from it."  
The rest of the trip home was made in silence.  
As we got home there was Alice, silently watching us approach. As we neared her she walked towards me with determination and sisterly love in her eyes. "Em, is right. You love each other, stop fighting and embrace it." I just shook my head and kept walking further, needing some time to sort things through.  
I showered, dressed and waited for some kind of answer.  
_Tap, tap_

"Edward, are you coming to school today?" her voice is like pure satin brushing against my skin, I turned around to acknowledge her properly.  
"I wouldn't miss it." I tried grinning I think I didn't do it right because she simply smiled sadly back at me.

And that's when I noticed her hair. Curls gently framing her face and resting near her breasts that weren't covered enough leaving just enough to the imagination, which apparently I had way too much of.

"Wow, Bella, you look so beautiful." Her dark soft hair quickly shadowed her eyes, shielding her away from my sight. "Now, we can't have that. You are much to beautiful to hide behind your hair." I heard her take a deep breath, her eyes once again uncovered for me. "Let's go Edward." I wouldn't leave until I saw a smile on her lips. "No. Bella don't you see how abso-fucking-lutely beautiful you are? Or how much everyone loves you? Or even how you can make someone feel good about themselves with just a smile or a kind word from you. And all that just leaves us with a pissed off Rose…" My last comment made her laugh her eyes shinning with amusement, "C'mon you still have to introduce us to your friends Alexis and Paige, right?"  
"Yeah, my phone hasn't stopped ringing since yesterday, they're extremely excited to meet all of you. Hey, are you going to join me on today's dance class?"  
"I wouldn't miss it, love"  
"We should get going before Emmett decides it's time to throw you some scented candles" said Jasper with all his cool demeanor.  
"Scented candles? Why would he- Oh! I get it. Sorry." Bella blushes profoundly making me restrain my need to reach out and touch the slightly heated skin beneath.  
"Porsche or Lamborghini?" I asked.  
"Anything will be fine"  
"You guys might want to take the Porsche, the Lambo needs to be… errh… cleaned up." This was said with a cheeky grin from Jasper.  
"Ugh! Jasper! We really didn't need to know that!"

"Yeah… Uhmm… Let's get going." With that said I caught her hand in mine and pulled her towards our car.  
"Wait! Let me open your car door!"  
"Edward there's absolutely no need for you to do that."  
"I know. But I want to." I smiled and I could see her struggling not to smile back.  
"Well, when can I meet both your friends?"  
"Since we're arriving early to school you can meet now."  
"That sounds great."  
"Oh! And…umm…. they're going to act like schoolgirls. You know? Like giggling and such…"  
"It's quite alright. They'll get used to me in no time"  
"They will ask about our relationship, and then they will try to seduce you."  
"Okay. It's just another Monday then." Her laughter filled the car and my ears making me grin in return.  
"I guess for you it is. I just wanted to warn you before the meeting."  
"It's going to be fine. Relax." The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence.  
"I'll open the door for you. Hang on."  
"Edward, there's absolu-"  
Before she could finish complaining her door was open and I was waiting for her to get out.  
"What? No hand to help me get out?"  
"By all means…" With that I gently stretched my hand towards her, and she responded by softly clasping my hand while swiftly moving to get out the car. She stood facing me, our faces merely inches from each other and that was when I heard a group of boys thinking atrocious thoughts about Bella. My hold on her hand tightened making her aware that something was bothering me.  
"I'm sorry. You might want to brace yourself for a day of being hit on."  
"Oh crap! Can we skip school?" I chuckled at her.  
"I don't think so, love."  
"What about if you pretend to date? Then both of you will be free of pesky boys and girls." Alice said, startling both of us.  
"I don't know Alice. It isn't right to use Edward like that."  
"I don't want to use Bella's friendship just to scare away other girls. It's wrong!" We both said at the same time making it sound just a big jumble of words.  
"Just think about it. No more bothersome guys and girls. An excuse to walk around together and have the privacy you desire; to explore Bella's ability…"  
"If you put it like that… It doesn't sound to bad…" I acknowledged and Bella nodded.  
"Great! You two are now girlfriend and boyfriend! Now let's go meet Alexis and Paige!"  
"That's right! They're usually near the trees… There they are!" Bella pointed towards two girls, one was lip singing to the music she was listening and the other was reading a book.  
"Hey guys! Meet the Cullen's. This is Alice and Jasper-" Jasper pulled Alice to him while nuzzling her cheek, a clear sign that said they are together "and this is Edward." Jasper quickly reminded me to 'state my claim on Bella' through his thoughts so I softly clasped my hand through hers, "Rosalie and Emmett haven't arrived yet, you'll have to meet them later."  
"Isabella! How we've missed you! It's really nice to meet all of you. I'm Alexis and this is Paige."  
"Alexis… how many times do I have to tell you… please don't call me Isabella."  
"Sure. So, how do you know Isabella?" asked Alexis purposely ignoring Bella's plea, making Bella huff in annoyance; which made me smirk.  
"We've known her since we were little. We just moved and Edward spotted her while on his way to a dance class." Alice responded flawlessly.  
"Oh. You didn't mention any of them before." Paige accused finally closing her book.  
"It must've slipped my mind, that's all. I'm sorry."  
"Love, class is about to start, I better get going. Nice meeting you I hope we can catch up some time." Jasper swiftly remembered me to at least give her a kiss to help keep our façade up. So I did. I kissed her on her cheek feeling it get warm from the rush of blood, right under my lips. I smiled directly at her while jogging to get to class. That's when the crude thoughts began. _Oh my! Bella's got a mighty fiiine boy. Would she mind if I stole it for a while?_ Alexis mustn't be a great friend_. Wow! That guy is hawt! Bella has a great taste! _Paige seems fine though. _But Alice. Now that is a fine specimen! Pity she doesn't like girls_… Paige is definitely great anybody who's not interested in me or Bella is great!  
The day progressed uneventfully and I liked it that way and as far as I knew Bella did too. Between classes I met up with Bella, I could hold her and whisper gentle things in her ear and… dare I say it… I loved doing it! I loved feeling her body next to mine; I loved feeling her shiver when my breath tickled her ear. And I absolutely loved being able to be that close to her I want to be that close to her forever. The question now is: am I that selfish? Yes, I think I am.

* * *

Please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

BELLA'S POV  
Being with Edward is fantastic. All the small touches, all the time spent together, the fun times, and it's only been a day! I don't think I can carry with this charade much longer before I tell him I love him, no, before I tell him I'm in love with him…

Alexis doesn't seem to like Edward's company around, the way she's always glaring at me it would seem she wanted me away too…. Oh, well…! I hope she isn't already holding a grudge…

I'll try to see what he feels about me this dance lesson.  
#-#-#-#-#-#

"Alice, where are my dance clothes?"

"Well, I may or may not have thrown them away- BUT I replaced them with better ones!" And she shoots me a cheeky grin.

"These are way too tight! And I only need to where skirts and dresses on competition days! But you already know that, so why are these skirts in my closet?"

"Because, Bella! You look way more hot with skirts than with baggy pants!" and she has the nerve to pout at me! I was beginning to feel exasperated. "I prefer to train in pants than dresses! Further more I only need to look good in competitions! In trainings I don't! So please Alice! Give. Me. My. Pants. Back. NOW!" And boom! There went my temper! "NO!" she yelled back, and she fucking ran away from me! "hum-hum… I- uh- Be- Bella, a- uh- Are you ready to go?" Edward stuttered from behind me, his voice instantly soothing my frazzled nerves.

"I guess so… Alice took away my pants, so now I have to go in a skirt!" He stepped closer giving me a one armed hug, gently steering me away from the bedroom down the stairs, "Well, to me you look beautiful either way. But with the skirt you can understand better the way you need to move to convey the story you're telling to the audience." I gaze up at him wondering how can he change my mood so quickly. We walk silently to the car, it's a nice silence it's not oppressing I love this silence.

As soon we are inside the car Edward turns towards me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "If Alice finds out about this I'm as good as dead but I can't bear to see you mad, so I managed to rescue one of your pants!" I love you so much! That's what I want to say but I don't, I know it'll end badly so I smile really big, kiss his cheek and hug to my chest. "Thank you, Edward. Really. But today I'll use the skirt, I want to know if you're right about my movement and if it'll improve with me wearing something lighter." He smiles back at me, "As you wish, my love" His love! OH MY! HIS! How much I'd like that! Before long we're parking and I notice that Edward is weird about something.

"Hey, Teddy!" That got his attention. I move closer and ask what's wrong he shrugs and passes right through me. "YO! DUDE! What's your problem?" I yell trying to get a rise out of him, apparently I did. "Bella! Stop! Calm. Down." I'm calm. Seriously I am. "I AM! I'M THE EPITOME OF CALM!" Maybe I'm a little stressed…  
Hair harassing, nose bridge pinching and clenched fist. Yup! He's mad…

"Sorry" I mutter, "I don't know what got over me. I don't know what's happening, anymore. And I don't want to lose you again. Please talk to me. Don't leave…" And BAM! Bone crushing hug, "Never, Bella. Never again."

"Then talk to me. What's troubling you?"

"We'll speak later, ok? We're late and Mike is heading this way."

I only have time to nod before I see a blonde and familiar head heading this way. We pick up our stuff and start heading towards the door passing Mike on our way.

Dance class was good. Mind cleansing good there was this new girl and we rotated partners, to see which suited us best. I started off with Mike, Mike in turn grabbed my ass. The teacher admonished. Edward growled. Angela chuckled. Mike said it slipped. Angela muttered 'That's what she said.' Edward smirked. Me? I was hands on hips fully glaring at Mike and trying desperately to hold back my smirk. And the best part, I got Edward as my partner from now on. No need to worry about Angela being grabbed. She can take care of herself. She said so herself.

After class we showered, and in my bag there was a note from Alice that said to wear what was in the bag and not my other clothes because Edward was planning on taking me out so we could talk and these clothes were more fitting to be on a restaurant. As I took out the garment bag I noticed immediately that it was a dress, as I was opening it I saw it wasn't too reveling which is something great, it was some sort of pinup style dress, it was form fitting hugging all of my curves perfectly and reached right below my knees, the dark blue contrasted against the three bronze buttons that began in the top of my cleavage and ended beneath my breasts, I also added a brown belt around my waist.

I then realized that I had no shoes to go with the dress so I had to put on my sneakers from before… As I was walking out of the locker room, trying to text Alice about my shoe problem, I ran right into someone unfortunately it was Mike.  
"I'm so sorry Mike!"

"Wow… Bella you look so hot! Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going out to dinner"

"With who?"

"None of your damn business! Now is it?"

"Actually Bel-lah. It is. I've wanted to take you out for quite some time and-"

I suddenly feel a hand brushing my lower back and I instantly relax against it.

"Newton, it was a rhetorical question you dimwit. And if you care so much, she's going out with. Me." Edward sounds really menacing but Mike doesn't seem to understand this so he continues to annoy us.

"Bella, why him? He's nothing special. Babe, you and I would be so much better…"

"Mike, I'm DATING Edward because I like him. I'm not dating you, am I?"

"But baby…"

"STOP CALLING ME BABY! Can't you understand? Right now, I'm with Edward. Please, let us be." In that moment I felt all the fight I had in me disappear. Edward grasped me a little bit tighter.  
"Mike, the lady has made her choice. Step away please before you end up hurt" Edward's chest started rumbling lowly. With a curt nod Mike left.  
I felt Edward's lips brush my temple so I leaned on him a little bit more, and then I turned around and tried to bury my face on his chest, and then I just held him to me feeling his arms return the embrace. We just stood there for a bit in the embrace of each other, until he kissed the top of my head and stepped back to speak.

"Bella, you look amazing. Shall we go eat some dinner?" I smile at his gentleman-y ways and nod. But before I go any further my blush betrays me

"Bella, what's on your mind?"

"I have a shoe problem, Teddy…" The look of puzzlement on his face is so hilarious! I try to keep it in but my laughter slips out between my lips. "Look at my feet…"

"What about your feet? Oh! Sneakers with a dress… bold move Swan…" He winks at me, and I just laugh bit more.

"What do I do now?"  
"Now, miss Swan, we're going shoe shopping." He hands grasps my hand and I let myself be pulled by the love of my life.

#-#-#

Edward took us downtown where the shops are expensive and restaurants are a plenty.

"Want to enter this shop first?" he gently squeezes my hand nodding towards the shop. "Edward… These shops are all so expensive!" I try to pull us a little bit back "Bella, I'm taking you out. You need shoes to go with that dress, and I'll buy them gladly. Please. Let me treat you to what you deserve" he looks at me pleadingly and I almost brake. "Lets split the price" he shakes his at me "No, consider this one of the many gifts I'll give you." I don't understand what he means, so I ask. "Why would you offer me gifts?" He looks at me with a startled face "Why? I don't need to have another motive. Its because I want to."

Since I don't have any other argument I nod while I feel the blush creep up my neck and cheeks, his hands brush against them deepening my traitorous red colored cheeks. I think I hear him mumble something about irresistible and warm skin, but I can't be sure.

As we enter the shop a lady immediately fawns over Edward and I can't but help feeling a bit angry with her, I mean, he's here with me!

He however seems indifferent to her, clasping my hand he pulls me toward him smiles and says to the lady that I need some help finding shoes to go with my dress. With a glance my way she shuffles off to find me a pair of shoes, she comes back with some simple kinda beige colored pumps, as I'm trying them on she turns her attention back to Edward unleashing the full strength of her womanly charm. He only responds enough to seem polite, as I'm standing up I lose my balance and almost fell on my ass but Edward caught me on time.

Once I was upright I kissed his jaw, I don't know why I did it but I wanted to so I did. He, in turn, grasped my waist and asked me lowly, his mouth right next to my ear his breath tickling my little hairs, if those were the shoes I wanted. I didn't have the strength in me to respond vocally so I just nodded the tinniest bit, he chuckled lightly and led me towards the register to pay.

The lady tried once again all of her efforts to win Edwards attention but to no avail, he nodded once in her direction and we left arm in arm.

"So, my sweet Bella, where to?" I smiled at him and shrugged.

"Nowhere, everywhere. Let's go to a restaurant, a club, a bar, a place to play bingo, a deserted island. With you, I'd go anywhere and everywhere." I suddenly realized what I said, and my blush returned with a vengeance, and much like before his hand brushed my cheek tilting my head upwards, when my eyes met his all of my embarrassment dissipated.

I'm pretty sure that it was love shinning towards me with his eyes, I think I never smiled so hard and so truthfully in my life. But the best part was when a smiled pulled at his lips and he dipped his head softly brushing his lips against mine, then he rested his forehead against my own taking a deep breath before looking right in my eyes and whispering, so subtly that I barely understood it, "I love you".

My breathing hitched and my heart picked up a few paces, with my eyes still on his I said it right back. Then I kissed him and said it again and he did the same and we repeated this until we were a giggling mess right on the downtown.

"Edward…"

"Yes Bella?" he answered with a big goofy grin.

"Take us home, babe"

"Certainly my love"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)

please review. :p


End file.
